Sleepover
by Nhelsea Caylor
Summary: Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma have placed their fromer students in an awkward situation for one night. this one nights leads to strange missions, new romances and a new face!NejiTen NarHin SasSak ShikaIno ShinoOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first story ever! well on here:) ok...um its got Neji x Tenten, Sasuke x Sakura, Ino x Shika, and Naruto x Hinata. hope you like it! o yea, they like 17/18.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto

* * *

It was around lunchtime in the peaceful village of Konoha. Mumbling could be heard from a corner booth at the infamous ramen shop. Who was it? Why our favorite four sensei's.

"They all finally made it to a jounin status! We should celebrate!" Gai yelled.

"Umm Gai, they've all been jounins for about two years or so," Kurenai corrected him.

"All the more reason to celebrate this wonderfulness of youth!" Gai proclaimed.

"And what pray-tell do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked looking up for the first time from his book.

"We "kidnap" them and force them to stay the night together in a tent!" the green clad man exclaimed, his excitement bubbling over every second.

"That is perhaps the dumbest idea I've ever heard of!" Asuma criticized.

"Why would we do that?" Kurenai questioned, completely ignoring Asuma's comment.

"Wait, wait, let me guess, to allow their "spring time of youth" to blossom?" Kakashi mocked.

"Ahhhhh you are so cool I can't compete with such awesomeness! You hit the nail right on the head!" Gai wailed. "Imagine it, the younglings, gathering together in a completely awkward situation, probably not presentable. Their youth would HAVE to blossom!"

"Well, all things considered, it is foolish; although, it would be so great to see them in a situation they have no control over," Asuma reasoned.

"YOSH! Then we'll do it! Tonight! Hurry all, we must get a giant tent set up! And plans, there must be more planning!"

The other three, slightly more sane of the four, rolled their eyes, regretting this idea already. Only the looks they expected from their former students faces, kept them from knocking Gai out and going home.

Night rolled around and the sensei's had set up a tent large enough for twelve teens. Pillows and blankets supplied. Now the only thing left to put this crazy plan into action was, the twelve teens. They split the "retrieval" among the four of them. Kurenai would get the four girls and Neji. Tenten, Ino and Sakura lived together, in Tenten's house, Hinata and Neji both lived at the Hyuga Compound together. Very logical reasoning. Kakashi would get Sasuke and Naruto. Gai would get, or "kidnap" as he liked to say, Kiba and Lee. Asuma was in charge of Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

The time Gai had insisted upon "kidnapping" them was midnight. That way they would be "vulnerable" and the effect would be more fun.

So, here it was midnight on a Tuesday, now a Wednesday, and Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai had split up to get a bunch of teenagers.

Kurenai raced across the rooftops, stopping when she entered a friendly looking neighborhood. The houses were all of traditional Japanese style. Walking calmly towards Tenten's door, she didn't knock, she just walked in. she found all three girls in the living room watching a movie in their jammies. Tenten was hanging upside down on the couch eating popcorn in green shorts and a pink cammie. Sakura was sitting on the floor in pink shorts and tank top. Ino was lying on the couch in purple shorts with clouds on them and a white short- sleeved shirt. When Ino and Sakura saw Kurenai, they screamed from pure shock, causing Tenten to fall off the couch and spill the popcorn.

"Kurenai Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura was the first to speak.

"No time, you girls need to come with me, now," Kurenai responded.

"Were in our pajamas," Tenten stated.

"Too bad, move it quickly. We have to go to the Hyuga Compound," The young sensei replied.

Kurenai made a "chop-chop" clap with her hands and rushed the girls out of their home telling them to get a move on, pajamas or not.

The three groaned, but complied.

They reached the estate quickly, their home only ten minutes away. Kurenai instructed them all to stay put and wait. They obliged, and she leaped over the large wall surrounding the compound.

"What the heck do you think is going on?" Ino asked leaning on the wall.

"As if I know, but I'm no liking this situation one bit," Sakura responded. "Do you know Tenten?"

"Oh yeah, me falling off the cough in surprise was just an act. No, I do not know, but we can assume she is getting Hinata. For what, I don't know," Tenten responded sarcastically.

"Oh, well that was pretty funny. I mean you just fell," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, right on your face," Ino joined in taunting poor Tenten. It's not her fault she is a wee bit clumsy.

"Yeah, yeah. You two weren't exactly the sign of elegance screaming like two- year olds," Tenten retorted.

Their laughter stopped.

"It was very unexpected!" Sakura defended. The bickering went on.

XXXXXXXXXX With Kurenai XXXXXXXXXX

'Gosh this place is huge! How am I going to find these two in a freaking mini village?' Kurenai thought to herself as she scaled the same building for the fifth time.

"K-K-Kurenai S-Sensei?" a young girl stuttered from below.

"Hinata!" Kurenai exclaimed jumping to the ground. She had found Hinata. She was wearing long blue striped pajama bottoms with a blue top.

"W-What a-are you d-d-doing here so late?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, we don't have the time for an explanation, but you need to come with me, and we need Neji as well."

"Ok, h-his r-room is this w-way," Hinata lead Kurenai down a long hallway."

They stopped at the last door on the left; Hinata pointed and shook her head. Kurenai entered, finding Neji in Sweat pants reading a book on his bed.

"Neji, get up. We gotta go," Kurenai stated firmly, knowing he would be the hardest to persuade.

"Hn, no," Neji replied emotionlessly.

"What do you mean "no"?" Kurenai asked, annoyance already present in her voice.

"Why do I need to get up?" He asked smugly.

"Because I said so and it's important."

"Hn, fine, let me get a shirt."

"No time, we gotta go now! Were already late thanks to this freaking mini village."

At this Neji went back to reading.

"Neji get up now!"

"Hn."

"Get up or so help me!" At this point Hinata had entered the room.

"N-N-Neji- nii- san, j-just come, w-were apparently late f-for something." Hinata pleaded.

"Hn, fine." He stoically responded getting up.

"About time!" Kurenai scolded him while jumping over the wall to rejoin the other three girls. She found them arguing.

"Tenten, you would scream to if there was a random person standing in front of you when you are in the middle of watching a suspense movie!" Sakura defended, "Besides who falls off a couch because they heard a scream?"

"I was upside down!" Tenten retorted.

"Falling is worse than screaming," Ino mocked.

"U-umm, what's wrong?" Hinata asked cautiously. The three girls turned around at the sound of the timid girl's voice.

"Oh nothing Hinata. Didn't see ya there." Tenten said looking around also spotting Neji. "Neji's here as well….Hi." seeing Neji, Tenten moved behind Ino, trying to hide her appearance. Being with girls in your pj's is fine, in front of a guy, who, well, you have a tad crush on, not so much.

"Hn," Was his wondrous reply.

"H-Hello Tenten- san, Sakura- san, Ino-san," Hinata greeted. The girls smiled at her manners.

"Well fun greeting, let's get going! Follow me!" Kurenai said as she leapt on to rooftops and into the forest.

Neji was behind Kurenai, leaving the four girls at a distance.

Ino whispered to Tenten "Enjoying the view?" Ino was, of course, referring to Neji and his shirtless self. This statement and Tenten's reddening face caused giggles to escape the girl's mouths.

"Shut it," Tenten whispered. "Why doesn't he sleep with a freaking shirt on?" she muttered rhetorically.

"If he did, we wouldn't be able enjoy this as much," Sakura answered. After Sakura and Ino had moved in, the three of them had found out about Tenten's crush on Neji.

"What part of 'shut it' don't you get?" Tenten mumbled, speeding up. The younger girls just laughed and caught up with Tenten, still wondering where they were going. They stopped in a clearing where a large tent was set up.

"You dragged us out here at midnight to a circus tent?" Ino asked with much sarcasm.

"It isn't a circus tent, it's not that big," Kurenai said walking towards it.

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked.

"This is where you are staying for the night, along with your former teammates!" Kurenai answered.

"Bye," Neji said turning, beginning to walk away.

"Not so fast. This counts as a mission. It's a bonding mission." Kakashi said walking into the scene with a ticked off Uchiha and a confused Naruto.

"How very like you to be late," Kurenai said.

"What the heck is going on? I was in the middle of a good dream when Kakashi Sensei comes in and kidnaps me!" Naruto yelled loudly.

"Everyone get in the tent and we'll explain," Kakashi ordered.

The nine ninjas filed into the tent to find Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma and Gai sitting, except for Shikamaru who was lying down.

"This is a troublesome scheme they've created," Shikamaru said, having figured everything out earlier.

"At last! The precious flowers have arrived!" Gai and Lee yelled together when the girls entered the tent. The girls rolled their eyes; save Hinata who turned red. The prodigies were ticked and Naruto was, well confused.

"All of you are staying the night together in this very tent!" Gai exclaimed. "You shall release your youthful power in your awkward states of unprepared-ness!"

"Yeah and it's funny." Kakashi said smirking, if you can see him smirk.

"So you all have to stay here until we get you tomorrow! Have fun!" Asuma exclaimed walking out of the tent.

"Bye!" Kurenai said leaving. Kakashi gave a small wave before walking out as well.

"I shall leave you wonderful youths to uncovering your springtime of youth!" Gai shouted.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee cried waterfall tears.

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!" the two joined in a hug under a random sunset backdrop.

"BYE!" Ino yelled. Gai scrambled out of the tent, fearing the blonde-haired kunoichi.

"Well, don't stand there like a bunch of idiots! Were stuck here 'till morning. So, grab a pillow and sit down!" Kiba said with Akamaru barking after he finished.

Neji grabbed a pillow and sat in a corner of the tent, Sasuke did the same, only in a different corner. Naruto plopped down in front of the other guys and began talking rather loudly. The girls were horrified at the situation. As I explained before, in front of your girls friends in your jammies, that's fine. In front of guys you like, not the greatest thing. Tenten was first to recover, she sat down by Shino and Shikamaru. She wasn't intimidated; the other girls sat down with her. A circle was formed, excluding the stoic prodigies, it went Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, along with Akamaru, Lee, Naruto, and back to Choji.

"Hey you guys! Why the heck do you think they put us in this tent? I didn't even have time to grab my chips," Choji asked/ said.

"Because they are all crazy. They love to torture us, especially in times of awkwardness; such as now," Shikamaru explained with a bored tone.

"Oh give me a break! They haven't even been our senseis since we were like thirteen and fourteen! That's four years!" Ino exclaimed.

"Although Ino, think about the fun we could have with this," Sakura whispered to Ino, Tenten heard and told Hinata, who turned redder.

Ino shook her head up and down with a devious smile, glancing towards her friends. Sakura smiled back, Tenten rolled her eyes and Hinata allowed a small giggle past her lips at their childish antics. The guys weren't liking this situation at the moment.

'This is going to be interesting,' Tenten thought to herself.

"Guys! Guess what were gonna do!" Ino yelled

"What youthful activity are we going to participate in, oh friend of the beautiful Sakura?" Lee asked excitedly.

Ignoring the stupid-ness of Lee Ino answered his question, "Were gonna play Truth or Dare!"

"Why would we do something stupid like that?" Kiba yelled.

"Because, I SAID SO!" Ino yelled, angered at how they weren't cooperating. "Everyone is playing, even you two," she finished, indicating Neji and Sasuke.

"Hn," both said at the same time.

"Ok, good," Ino went on explaining how the game was going to work.

"That meant no," Sasuke interrupted Ino.

"You are both playing."

"Hyuga can, I'm not." Neji sent Sasuke a cold glare, as if he wasn't worthy to say his name.

"I'm not playing either," Neji said, interrupting Ino and Sasuke before their argument got loud.

"Oh come on you guys! Just play! It wouldn't be fair if you found out all the secrets just by listening. Please play," Tenten said with her best puppy eyes. They didn't seem affected.

"Sasuke- teme is just too scared to do any dares," Naruto teased him.

"And Neji, my all time rival must have a deep dark secret he is hiding," Lee put in. Not the smartest thing he's ever said. Neji got up, making an action to punch Lee.

"P-please, c-c-calm d-d-down. I-I-It's just a g-g-game," Hinata managed to stutter, that took a lot of courage for the poor girl to say.

Neji sat down in the circle next to Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto ceased their arguing; Sasuke would play, only because he didn't want to be showed up by Neji.

"Ok, to determine who will go first, everyone pick a number 1-100. Whoever is closest goes first, I of course won't pick one," Ino initiated the start of the game. "Ok Sakura pick a number."

"Thirteen," Sakura answered after a second of thought.

"Tenten pick."

"Ninety- nine." She answered.

"Hinata." Ino continued around the circle.

"One," the timid girl quietly answered.

"Neji."

"Sixty- four," he answered

"Shino."

"Thirty- seven."

"Ok, Kiba."

"Seventy- three," Kiba answered after consulting with Akamaru.

"Lee"

"Five!" He enthusiastically yelled, clearly pumped about the game.

"Naruto."

"Seventeen, believe it!"

"And last but not least, Sasuke. Pick a number," Ino replied

"Seven."

"Ok, that's all done! The number was thirty- two! So that means Shino goes first!" Ino said clapping her hands together like a ten- year- old would.

"Umm, What am I supposed to do?" Shino asked dumbfounded.

"Haven't you ever played before?" Sakura asked, earning a blank look from Shino. She continued, "Well you ask a person, any of us, truth or dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer. If they pick dare you dare them to do something crazy or whatever."

"Uh-huh. Umm….. Choji. Truth or Dare."

"Dare! I can do anything!" Choji exclaimed.

Shino thought for a minute then said, "I dare you to BLANK BLANK(-insert dare here-)."

Choji did as he was told and the other teens laughed, aside from Neji and Sasuke who just smirked.

"Ok, now its Choji's turn," Ino explained the rules as the game progressed.

"Ok! Ino! Truth or Dare!" Choji bellowed.

"Err um truth," Ino replied.

"Umm Who do you like?" Choji asked. Delight moiling through him at seeing her flabbergasted face. Tenten laughed at the question, so hard in fact, she rolled over.

"Shut up Tenten!" Ino shrieked, her face going from pink to crimson.

Everyone's eyes were on Ino; even Shikamaru had opened his eyes and sat up a bit.

"Ooohoo! I bet he's here! That's why she's so embarrassed!" Naruto yipped animatedly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino shrieked again

"You have to answer the question Ino," Choji reminded her.

Giving up she mumbled, " Shamdkru."

"Sorry, what was that Ino? Couldn't understand ya," Tenten goaded her.

"Shikamaru," she mumbled a little louder and clearer.

Shikamaru heard her, along with the rest of the teens, and was shocked. Ino was turning purple.

Tenten, still laughing, said, "Ok, moving along. Ino your turn." Ino's eyes held revenge.

"Tenten. Truth or dare." Ino calmly said, she shouldn't have laughed. Tenten's last giggle stopped abruptly.

"Umm, Dare," she said after a moments thought, maybe dare would be safe.

"Tenten, I dare you to kiss… Neji." Tenten was wrong; nothing was safe.

"I can't do that!" Tenten screeched face as bright as a tomato. Hinata and Sakura's mouths were hanging open; Ino wore a triumphant smirk. All the guys had deadpanned.

Lee reacted first, "Woe is me! The flower of my former team has been petrified with embarrassment. Please allow me to do a dare in place of her and her fragile self." That earned him a punch in the face.

"I'm not a fragile freakin flower! I can do whatever dare Ino says!" With that said Tenten walked over to where Neji was sitting and pulled his face to hers by his hair. Their lips locked and they shared a kiss for about ten seconds. Gasps could be heard form the occupants of the tent, which could very well be becoming a circus tent.

"Neji has defiled our team flower!" Lee yelled with waterfall tears.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura and Ino squealed as Tenten pulled away and sat back down. Hinata's eyes followed her.

Hinata whispered to her, "T-T-Tenten, I c-can't believe you d-did that! Best thing i-is he d-didn't push you a-away!"

Tenten whispered back, "I didn't even comprehend what I was doing! I heard lee call me "fragile" and that was it! I hadn't even thought of that!"

"Heh. Hyuga's getting soft," Sasuke smirked. This grabbed tenten's attention.

"Oh lookie its my turn!" Tenten said happily, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Sakura."

"Tenten!" Sakura hissed in her ear.

"No way," Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh I get it your scared. Can't do what I did, or what Neji did?" Tenten provoked him.

"Fine! Anything you can do I can do better!" he got up and walked towards Sakura and kissed her. She had turned so red she was clashing with her hair. Sasuke and Sakura parted after eight or so seconds. Sasuke sat back down, while Sakura nearly fell.

"Kiba truth or dare," Sasuke said, as if that hadn't just happened.

"Well, I'm kinda scared to pick dare now…. But dare anyway."

"I dare you to streak through town tomorrow."

"Are you crazy? My ma and nee -chan will kill me!" Kiba said, regretting his choice of dare.

"Too bad Doggy boy, you have to!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Is it my turn now?" Kiba asked sounding defeated. Heads shook up and down. "Ok, Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied calmly, looking as if he was trying to meditate.

"Umm," Kiba looked to Ino and Sakura who mouthed "do you like anyone" he looked to Hinata for confirmation on the question. She shook her head 'yes' with a smile, "do you like anyone?"

"Yes," Neji answered stoically.

"Who!" Sakura, Ino, and Hinata burst out at once.

"No one asked me who I liked, just if I like someone. My 'truth' is over. I believe it is my turn."

"Yup!" Ino answered his question.

"Naruto, truth or dare."

"Dare! Believe it!" the kyuubi boy yelled.

"I dare you to go without ramen for one week," Neji very calmly stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto yelled EXTREMYLY loudly.

"No."

"That's impossible!" Naruto yelped.

"Get over it! Its your turn!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh right, ok. Lee! Truth or dare?" Naruto questioned crestfallen.

"On my youthful honor I will choose the difficult task of dare! YOSH!" Lee replied dramatically.

"Ok, I dare you to go streaking with Kiba."

" Alright! If I cannot accomplish this task, I will do three hundred push- ups! If I cannot do those, I shall do two one thousand laps around Konoha! If I cannot do those I will.." he was cut off by Tenten.

"Lee would you just shut it and ask someone truth or dare!" the bun- haired kunoichi yelled, clearly agitated.

"Yes, I understand. Shino, truth or dare." Lee directed the fated question to the bug shinobi.

"Dare," Shino said smoothly.

"Ok, I dare you to show us your mouth!" (Shino had been wearing his jacket).

Shino placed his hand on the part of his coat that hid his mouth and pulled it down, allowing everyone to see his mouth.

"Aha! He does have a mouth!" Lee said idiotically.

"Hinata, truth or dare," Shino asked the diffident girl.

"D-d-dare," she stuttered quietly, astounding the group. Hinata was being bold.

"I dare you to tell the person you like, you like him. Now," Shino stated aloud, turning his gaze to the clueless Naruto.

"O-ok….u-um, N-Naruto,Ilikeyoualotand Ihave sincebeforeweweregenins." She said terribly quickly, too fast, in fact.

"Hinata, no one understood you," Tenten said quietly to the red girl. In a quieter tone she said, "You don't have to be worried. I _kissed Neji_! Neji! Sasuke kissed Sakura, and Ino had to tell whom she liked. It's alright. You can do it!"

Hinata gathered her courage and said softly, "Naruto, I, umm, like you. I have since we were genins."

"That's great Hinata -chan!" Naruto yelled running over to envelop her in a hug. She pretty much fainted.

"You dobe," Sasuke insulted the blonde boy.

"Look what you've done Naruto! She may not wake up for hours! Neji hit him!" Tenten reprimanded/ commanded. Naruto was whacked on the head and Sakura told him to go to sleep.

"Fine! I'll go to sleep! But you all will too eventually!" Naruto bellowed as he flopped onto his pillow.

"Oi! What's all the commotion? Stop being so troublesome, I was asleep!" Shikamaru yelled, making everyone realize he had gone to sleep.

"Naruto made Hinata faint," Ino offered the explanation. Somehow, Shikamaru didn't look so mad anymore. Ino noticed and continued with, "Well I guess we should just go to sleep!"

"Goodnight youthful friends! May our dreams be peaceful and full of blossoming springtime!" Lee wished everyone good night.

Most of them slept where they had been sitting, drifting into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of friends and love. They had fallen right into their four sensei's plan.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

ok, here is the 2nd chapter, i kno its not nearly as long but i was reely tired wen i wrote this and the next chapter will be longer and up sooner! -crosses heart- promise! this chapter is setting my story in to motion a lil bit. Also, if your gonna read it plz review it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING WONDERFUL YOUTHS! AWAKEN AND ALLOW YOUR YOUTH TO BLOSSOM!" Gai bellowed when he entered the tent full of sleeping adolescence. Groans met the ears of Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma as they followed in after the overjoyed Gai.

"NO! Not the ramen! Anything but the ramen you foul creature!" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Get up! This "mission" isn't over!" Asuma hollered. Whoever wasn't awoken by Gai's shrill voice certainly was awake now.

"Why are we all here? Why did you find it in your power to come and steal us away in the middle of the freakin night, make us sleep in a tent, then wake us up and tell us this torture isn't over?" Sasuke asked, fully awake.

"Permission from the Hokage," Kurenai said.

"Are we all done griping? Or do you wanna whine some more?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"Noooo!" A still dreaming Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Kakashi yelled in his ear.

"Huh? What the heck are you all doin in my house?"

"Were in a tent you dobe!" Sasuke said, obviously peeved. Naruto looked around with a blank face until past events registered in his head.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Last night we…" several fists hit Naruto in the back of his head. "Oww! I was just gonna say what happened last night…..oh yeah…never mind," he finished after receiving intense death glares.

"Awake now?" Kurenai asked. Groggy nods met her as an answer. "Ok, on with the "mission". Each of you will be randomly paired. Once in pairs you will spar. We want to see how you've progressed since becoming chunins and whatnot."

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"We've written your names on slips of paper. We'll draw two at a time, kind of like the chunin exams."

"Do you expect us to spar in our pajamas?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, these are situations designed to see how you adapt to your environment." Asuma answered, though knowing it was some love ploy of Gai's.

"Did you all fall and hit your heads? You can't seriously be serious!" Ino exclaimed. The girls seemed the only ones appalled by the idea. Ino took note of this, "Stupid pervy guys," she mumbled so only Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten heard.

"Ahh YOSH! An evaluation of my power and youth! I shall pass with flying colors, and if not I shall run a thousand laps around Konoha for shaming myself in front of my beloved Sakura," Lee exclaimed, jumping up with fire in his eyes. SAkura rolled her eyes at his still childish antics.

"Lee your enthusiasm over joys me!" Gai yelled.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai Sensei!" the two were brought together under a sunset backdrop with a hug.

"Ok, first pair," Kurenai pulled out a small container, containing slips of paper. Pulling out two slips she read, " Lee and…Neji."

"YOSH! My all-time rival! I shall win!" Lee cried out. Neji rolled his eyes.

"The rest of the pairs are: Hinata and Tenten, Shino and Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura, and Choji and Ino."

"This "mission" is too troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he stood up.

"We don't have any weapons," Tenten said, frustrated in the lack of her favorite accessory.

"We have some weapons," Kakashi said, opening his book, he was done explaining.

"Some? Just some?" Tenten replied.

"Do not worry we have enough weapons! Now time for rules!" Gai cheered. "First, you cannot kill anyone! Second, you can use any technique/ weapon you like. Third, no stabbing anyone in the heart!"

"Everyone clear?" Asuma questioned.

"Yeah, but do we get to go home after this?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Now go get some weapons," Kakashi answered. The teens exited the tent.

"This is a ridiculous idea Gai. How did you get us to do this?" Asuma asked.

"You thought it would be fun to see them in an extremely awkward position!" Gai answered proudly.

"Uhuh."

The morning air was crisp, and a little chilly. All twelve of the teen were almost ready to start. Why they didn't exactly know, but they were going to complete their "mission" anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Ok, so here is the third chapter. 12 whole ppl have reviewed my stry and 600 ppl have read it. yay me! seriously review! Anyway, forgive my lack of description in the fights, I didn't know how to put description in w/o making it forever long. so here you go!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sleepover: Chapter 3

They separated into their pairs and prepared to start.

"Ok, are you all ready?" Asuma questioned, heads nodded up and down. "Ok, now, don't take this too seriously, it's just an evaluation. Begin!"

Immediately metal met metal.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have them all fight this close?" Kurenai asked, sounding doubtful.

"Why wouldn't it be? Look as their youth blossoms!" Gai said enthusiastically. At that moment three star shuriken embedded themselves into Kakashi's book.

"That's why!" Kurenai said pointing at the now ripped book. Kakashi looked as if he would cry.

"Well it's too late to move them all now. Its just more of a challenge," Asuma said calmly.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei!" Tenten called as she twirled her chain whip at Hinata. Hinata dodged it easily. These two seemed easily matched.

"Hey Hinata," Tenten directed her voice towards her "opponent"."Yea?" Hinata asked as she dodged a bombardment of kunai, only scratched by one.

"Why do you think we are actually doing this?"

"I don't K-know."

"I think this is stupid." Neji and Lee ran in between them, to into their battle to notice.

"W-why do you say that?" Hinata asked as she hit Tenten with three senbon.

"Oh come on. They know how strong we are! This is probably one of Gai sensei's "youthful" schemes to make our love blossom or something."

The girls giggled at this, not really taking this serious. They continued their exchange of not- so- damaging weapons. They had to look like they were doing something.

The clanging of metal continued.

"Ahh I will not lose to my all time rival! My youth will prevail!" Lee shouted as he dodged Neji's dangerous fists.

"Shut up and focus," Neji reprimanded. Sure, he knew this was pointless, but they ruined his day. His anger had to go somewhere.

"At last! We will see who is stronger.!" Lee was overly eager to win.

Neji went into his Juken stance and waited for Lee to make another move. The taijutsu master went again after Neji; throwing punch after punch at the young Hyuga. Lee succeeded in hitting Neji quite a few times, Neji also landed puches on Lee, his effects much more damaging. They continued at the pace of punch -you –punch- me, adding a few kicks. Neji's patience finally grew thin from listening to Lee's exclamations of youth and love and sealed his chakra points, winning their spar.

Mumbles of complaint came from where Shikamaru and Sakura were located in the small sparring area.

"This is troublesome. Completely pointless, I'd almost rather do my chores," Shikamaru was the origin of said complaints.

"Stop complaining you lazy baka!" Sakura reprimanded him as she tossed a kunai.

"Troublesome woman," he mumbled.

"Baka!"

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Initiation technique)!" Shikamaru called.

"Uhh! I hate this technique!" Sakura said as reaction.

Shikamaru grabbed two Kunai and threw them at Sakura's shoulders, she mimicked his actions, pinning her to a tree behind her. Shikamaru's shoulders escaped with two small scratches. He released his Shadow bind and sat down, leaving Sakura pinned to the tree.

Sakura, defeated, pulled herself free form the tree and walked off towards her senseis.

"Who's left?" Sakura questioned as she stood next to her senseis. "Well, Neji and Lee are through, Tenten and Hinata just got bored and stopped, and then you and Shikamaru just finished. Sasuke and Kiba are done. I think Ino and Choji will be done soon as well." Kurenai answered.

Sakura nodded her head as her eyes landed on Ino and Choji. They were refraining from using any jutsus, considering they use to train together and knew all the ways around them. They were sticking to the basics. Senbon were launched and shuriken were thrown, but in the end neither of them one. Ino was a little exhausted and Choji was hungry.

It's easy to assume who won between Sasuke ad Kiba. Sasuke won quickly. He was able to predict Kiba's every move and counter them all, he succeeded with only being hit twice and bit once (courtesy of Akamaru).

Now only Naruto and Shino remained. Shino looked very calm, where as Naruto looked over stimulated with thrill. Shino sent an order to his bugs to attack Naruto, but that didn't do too much damage.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (multiple shadow clone technique)!" Naruto called (a/n what a surprise!). Four more Naruto appeared. "U- zu- ma- ki," Shino was kicked into the air. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto called as he aimed his kick towards Shino, but hit air. Shino had teleported himself out of the way. Naruto continued falling and hit his head on the ground; losing consciousness. Shino had won.

"Ace in the hole," Shino said brushing himself off and joining the others.

"Good job! Oh how your springtime of youth has blossomed!" Gai cheered happily.

"Oi! I'm leaving!" Kiba said getting up.

"Wait!" Gai yelled. "We have to tell you your evaluation."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kiba said.

"I do not kid when youth is at stake."

"Kiba just sit," Kurenai ordered, he obeyed.

"Yosh! Now we will call you over one by one, and tell you how we think you progressed." Gai enthusiastically said.

A young genin entered the area and called

"Tsunade sama requires some of the jounin here."

"Who?" Asuma questioned, scaring the little genin.

"Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Tenten."

"Ok, you five go," Asuma said, "the rest of you leave. You all did well."

The teens split off from each other eager to go home. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten and Hinata followed the young genin to the Hokage's tower.

"If were all going on a mission together, it's gonna be awkward." Shikamaru whispered to Shino, indicating his head towards Neji, then Tenten.

"Definitely," Shino agreed, wary of this day already.

They reached the tower and headed towards Tsunade's office. On the way, many girls they passed had nearly fainted seeing Neji shirtless.

"Ohayo Tsunade sama," the five greeted,

"Good morning. Now," Tsunade looked up from her desk, and noted their appearances. Five very disheveled teens in their pajamas. She tried to contain her laughter, "why in the world do you look like that?"

"It's a troublesome story and you're involved somehow. Just tell us what you want. We haven't been home all night." Shikamaru said agitatedly.

"Right well, I have a mission for you." This raised their interests. "You are to go the Land of Snow and attend a ball in Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow). We want make sure their intentions are peaceful and we can trust them. Therefore, you five will need to go there for about a week. "

"Hia, Tsunade sama," Neji said.

"Two more things. Neji your team leader. In addition, four of you will have to pose as couples. The fifth one will survey the palace, town and their academy during the ball." Their faces had fallen.

"Couples?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"Yes, there are two girls and three boys. I'll let you all decide who pairs with whom. Okay you are dismissed, and remember pack warm! You leave tomorrow at 6:00 a.m." she dismissed them handing a folder to Neji.

They exited her office and began discussing plans amongst themselves.

"W-well this should be f-fun, kinda," Hinata said optimistically to the group.

"Tch," Shikamaru scoffed, "This is gonna b a drag."

"Everyone will need formal kimonos or robes," Neji said, reading the folder and not listening to their complaints.

"Umm guys, I, uh, can't dance," Tenten mumbled embarrassed.

"Hn," Neji said acknowledging this problem. "I guess you'll have to learn."

"How?" Tenten asked.

"W-we can teach you Tenten," Hinata said quietly.

"Ok.." Tenten responded.

"Now we need to separate the pairs and choose who is going to survey," Neji said.

"I will survey," Shino said, speaking for the first time since entering the tower.

"Ok, that leaves the pairs," Tenten said.

"Well, Hinata and Neji look like brother and sister, so they can't be a pair. That leaves Tenten and Neji, me and Hinata." Shikamaru concluded as they exited the tower.

"Ok, ja ne!" Shino said walking home.

"Bye," Shikamaru walked off as well.

"So when am I going to learn how to dance?" Tenten asked Hinata and Neji.

"Along the way. It will take three days to get to Yukigakure. Then we have a day until the ball. You'll learn then. We will be gone, at least, eight days." Neji answered

"Huh, well. I guess I'll see you later!" Tenten bade them goodbye and continued her way home.

Neji and Hinata walked to the Hyuga compound in silence. They received many odd glances thanks to their appearance.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Tenten called as she entered her house.

"Living room!" Ino's voice echoed.

"So what's your mission?" Sakura asked when she caught sight of Tenten.

"We are going to Land of Snow to a ball in Yukigakure. We need to check in on them, if you will, see if they hold peace towards us. Their hidden village is growing."

"A ball? How exciting!" Ino exclaimed, "So what does it entail?"

"Well four of us have to attend the ball, posing as couples, and the fifth one has to survey the town." Tenten answered sitting next to Sakura on the couch.

"Hmmm… who are the couples?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru and Hinata, me and Neji." Tenten responded through gritted teeth, knowing they were enjoying this.

"Huh, what are you gonna wear to the ball?" Ino asked.

"Ummm…. That hadn't crossed my mind yet. I know. I need a warm, formal kimono. But I don't have any kimonos."

"Well, I guess you'll have to buy one! We'll help you! Go take a shower and then we'll go shopping!" Ino exclaimed.

"Alright," Tenten went upstairs to her room and into her bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Tenten was back in the living room ready to go; dressed and clean.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said entering the room.

"Great let's go!" Sakura announced.

The three walked outside into the autumn afternoon, and made their way to one of the many kimono shops around Konoha. A bell dinged over their heads as they entered the shop.

"Welcome, welcome," The shopkeeper called. They nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Ok, so you need a Furisode kimono, since you aren't married. What kind of pattern do you want?" Ino asked making her way over to a rack of ornate kimonos with almost floor lengths sleeves, indicating that the wearer isn't married.

"I don't know! Can I even afford a kimono?" Tenten said doubtfully.

"Maybe. I think you should get a white one with a black design." Ino continued.

"I don't know, maybe something with a little more color." Sakura voiced her opinion to Ino.

"Like?" Ino continued the conversation flipping through the garments.

"Uh, how about a light blue? On the other hand, sage would look nice." Sakura said holding up a nice blue kimono.

"Ok, Tenten, go try these on, Ino said handing her a variety of kimono, all white, blue and green.

'It's amazing how quickly they found so many,' Tenten thought as she closed the curtain to her dressing room. She selected the one on top; it was white with flowers all over. Tenten placed the elaborate clothing on and stepped out.

"Yea, she needs more color," Ino said to Sakura

"Don't try on any of the white and black ones," Sakura instructed.

"Yes master," Tenten sarcastically said stepping back into the dressing room.

After an hour of trying on kimono after kimono, Ino and Sakura finally agreed on one. It was the only one Tenten had picked out. It was light green with birds flying freely over the fabric the obi was blue. Best of all Tenten could afford it.

"Finally! Now can I go home and pack?" Tenten asked relieved as they exited the shop.

"Do you have shoes, makeup, and hair pins?" Sakura questioned.

"Shoes and hair pins yes, makeup, not much. Can't I borrow some of your all's?"

"I guess," Sakura responded.

"Ok, then lets go home, I gotta pack." Tenten verbalized her need to get home.

They headed home, chatting about the night before.

"Well, what do you think last night was about," Ino started.

"I guarantee you it was a stupid love ploy of Gai's," Tenten said thinking about her ridiculous former sensei.

"It worked," Sakura mumbled, causing blushes to rise on all of their faces.

"It was your all's fault," Tenten put the blame on Sakura and Ino.

"How?" They yelled.

"You all suggested we play!"

"Oh yea," the blonde and pink haired girls mumbled.

"Do you regret playing?" Ino asked them.

"No, not really." Sakura said, Tenten agreed. Their house was in sight now.

"Good! " Ino cheerfully exclaimed running the rest of the way to their door and unlocking it. "Now go pack Tenten."

"That's where I was heading."

"We'll get you some makeup out and show you how to use it when you're done," Sakura hollered as Tenten ran into her room.

"Actually I was planning on Hinata to help me with whatever I can't do, which isn't that much. Just give me what you think I need," The bun- haired girl hollered back, rushing across her room grabbing enough of this and that.

"Ok, whatever."

Ino and Sakura went into the kitchen to make dinner. They could hear Tenten's footsteps as she packed.

"Have either of you seen my toothbrush?" Tenten inquired walking into the kitchen.

"Did you check your bathroom?" Ino asked as she turned on the rice cooker. Tenten nodded her head up and down. "The other two bathrooms?" again her head was nodded.

"Didn't you leave it at Hinata's last week? Because you've been using the one from the dentists," Sakura answered.

"Oh yeah!" Tenten smiled as she remembered. "I guess I'll go buy a new one."

"Why don't you just go get it?" Ino asked.

"Oh the maids have thrown it out by now," she answered as if they should know that by heart.

"Uh-huh," the younger two of the three said.

"Do you guys need anything from the store? I'll get it while I'm out," Tenten offered.

"Nope."

"Well, I'll be back."

She exited the kitchen, slipped her shoes on and made her way to the supermarket.

'Do I need anything else?' the eighteen year old asked herself as she ticked off what she needed for her mission. 'Nope, just a toothbrush.' She made her way there within ten minutes or so.

'Toothbrush, tooth…Ahh! Aisle 5.' She walked down the aisle and stopped when she reached the cause of her visit. She examined two different ones, not finding a difference, only the price. She snatched the cheapest toothbrush and briskly turned around beginning to walk. She smacked right into someone; stumbling backwards.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head; she had run into someone's hard chest. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Hn," a stoic voice answered. She looked up, yup, it was Neji.

"Hi Neji! What's up?"

"I need a toothbrush," He answered.

"Me too, I left mine at your house last week and I figured the maids had thrown it out already. They did last time."

A few nosy customers who were eavesdropping took this in the wrong way.

"I mean when I stayed with Hinata."

"Hn."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten waved as she left the aisle.

She paid for her brand new blue toothbrush and walked home, wanting some dinner. She entered her house and finished her packing. She had enough clothes and necessities for the time allotted. Sakura had packed her kimono carefully and Ino put the makeup in a bag. She had chosen her weapons and scrolls carefully, though they took up the most space.

"Hey! Dinner's ready!" Ino shouted up the stairs to her roommate.

"Ok!" Tenten rushed down the stairs and placed her pack by the door, ready to leave tomorrow morning. She placed herself at the table.

"Lets eat!" Ino said as the bun- haired girl sat down.

Laid out on the table were Sesame Dango, rice, and umeboshi.

"So, how long will it take you to get to Yukigakure?" Sakura asked as she ate.

"Neji said it'll take three days to get there, and then the next day is the ball." Tenten answered as she crammed rice in her mouth, she hadn't been able to eat all day. "Do you guys have any missions this week?"

"I'm filling in for Iruka at the Academy," Ino answered.

"Not much for me, I'm gonna help out around the village," Sakura put in.

"That should be fun," Tenten said taking seconds. "At least you don't have to dance."

"I thought you didn't know how to dance," Ino pointed out.

"I don't, Hinata and Neji are supposed to teach me.

"Wish I could be there to see it, I feel for their feet," Sakura teased.

"Shut up," Tenten mumbled. The three continued to eat.

"Ino, are you good with little kids?" Sakura asked, recalling her short temper.

"Yeah, they just can't whine non-stop," Ino clarified.

"You mean they can't talk at all?" Tenten taunted.

"No," Ino defended herself, Sakura and Tenten just laughed.

They conversed as they finished and cleared the table.

"Tenten you're doing the dishes," Ino announced.

"Why?" The oldest of the three demanded.

"Because we cooked it," Sakura offered.

"Fine." Tenten made her way to the sink and began washing the dishes. Soapsuds filled the sink as she submerged the first dish. She moved the cloth in circular motions, removing any remains of dinner. Her thoughts wandered to her mission. Before she knew it, she was done. She plopped down on the couch, joining Sakura in watching a movie. Ino had gone to the academy.

Nighttime rolled in and Tenten headed off to bed, having to get up early. Her dreams were peaceful until her wretched alarm woke her up at 5:20 a.m. She had thrown it, angered that it interrupted a pleasant dream, that she could no longer remember.

She took a shower, dressed, ate, and left. She was the fourth one there. They were waiting on Shikamaru.

"Ohayo!" Tenten addressed the three.

"Ohayo Tenten," Hinata said to her friend.

"Hn," Neji has a way words, ne?

Shino nodded his head as assent.

Shikamaru's ponytail made its way into sight soon after Tenten arrived. They five jounin began their journey to the Land of Snow.

* * *

Ok, so theres this game in Japan called go, Shikamaru plays it, so if you hit that go button you can imagine your playing it and be kool like him! so PUSH THE GO BUTTON!  



	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ok, so this took freakin forever to write, cuz i have no clue how to dance, and had to teach a character to, so bear with me on that...it doesn't elaborate for that reason. Tell me what you think! Also to firekitten012 if you see any atrocious grammar errors that occur often, let me kno and I'll be sure to stop making them:-) 

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

The hours ticked by as the five jounins made their trek to the Land of Snow. They journeyed six hours before stopping for lunch.

"We'll stop here for a while before we start up again," Neji instructed as they came into a clearing.

"Ok," the other four said dropping their packs and retrieving lunch.

"So what are we doing about Tenten's dancing?" Shikamaru asked.

"W-we are g-going to teach her a-along the way," Hinata answered taking a bite of her food.

"We, as in?" Shikamaru asked, fearing any extra work.

"Neji, me and k-kinda you guys, if we need help," The timid girl explained.

"Troublesome,"

"Moving along, did everyone sleep alright?" Tenten asked awkwardly.

"Hn," Neji responded, finishing his lunch already.

"Yea," Shikamaru said.

"I did," Hinata articulated.

"Me too," Shino replied last.

"What about you, Tenten?" Hinata asked, continuing the pointless conversation.

"Oh perfectly fine. That is until my demon of an alarm clock woke me up," Tenten sarcastically voiced, causing Hinata to giggle.

They carried on with their lunches, save Neji who reviewed the mission once more. Once done, Neji announced to them that they were ahead by an hour and now was the perfect time to begin Tenten's dance lessons.

"Wake me if you need me," Shikamaru's voice sounded as he closed his eyes. His comment went unheard as Hinata and Neji began instructing Tenten.

"Ok, T-Tenten, for a Viennese Waltz you place one hand on Neji's shoulder, and hold the other one. He places his other hand on your waist," Hinata described the first step.

"Do what?" Tenten asked already lost.

"Stand up," Neji commanded, as he too stood up. The bun-haired girl obliged. "Come closer." Once again, she listened. He took her hands, placing one on his shoulder and the other in his hand. He placed his own hand on her waist.

"Ok, now what?"

"Well, you dance," Hinata continued in the "lesson". "Right foot here, left foot there, and…" Tenten zoned out when they started moving, following Neji's, movements tripping sporadically. "Good, now he twirls you," The young Jounin snapped back to reality as she twirled away from her partner and back, stumbling along the way.

"Huh, that needs some work," Shikamaru called.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Tenten hissed, embarrassed.

"Couldn't miss this," He retorted.

"Why you! I'm gonna…" Neji interrupted her.

"Tenten! Focus!"

"Fine!" she sighed in defeat, moving back to the dance position to try again. They continued for a while, until Shino interrupted saying they should continue moving. They agreed, Tenten happy to stop.

They traveled stealthily, avoiding contact with anyone. Silence followed their travels, except for the natural sounds surrounding them. Dusk caught up with them and Shikamaru made the proposal they slow down and find a place to camp. They did so, finding an open area at the edge of a forest.

"So what dance will she learn next?" Shino asked, taking small interest in the affair. They all looked at Hinata and Neji.

"O-oh. Well, s-she still needs to p-perfect the waltz some, but I guess t-the Slow Waltz," Hinata answered, after thinking for a moment.

"There's more than one waltz! Why? I can barely do the first one!" Tenten hollered.

"W-well it's a type of ballroom dance," Hinata calmly responded.

"Well, how about we don't dance to every dance!" Tenten replied desperately.

"Ok, that could work. Then t-the Tango, I guess."

"This is gonna be hard isn't it?" Tenten grumbled.

"Well, yea. T-there are different types. Ballroom Tango and Argentine Tango."

"What's the difference?" the young girls talked as they guys tuned them out.

"Well, Ballroom T-tango has more detached moves; where as Argentine Tango has closer, m-more romantic movements."

"Oh, closer movements," Tenten's face had fallen. "Do I learn both?"

"Well, yea. W-we don't know for sure if they will play b-both. And you are a-already skipping o-one dance." Hinata elaborated.

"Right, then we better get started," Tenten said with a nervous laugh.

"First we need to set up camp," Neji's voice entered the conversation.

"Shikamaru and I can do that," Shino said unpacking a tent.

"Troublesome, I wanted to watch,"

"Hn, you guys do that then," Neji responded, once again ignoring Shikamaru's grumbling.

"So, we dance then?" Tenten said rising to her feet, along with Hinata.

"Hn," Neji grunted in response as they walked closer, awaiting Hinata's instruction.

"W-well, which one f-first?" Hinata meekly asked.

"Ballroom," Neji answered.

"Well, your stance i-is like the w-waltz, except closer at the h-h-hips and t-t-thighs," Hinata began. The two positioned themselves. Tenten's face burning red.

"Now y-your feet. Most movements you hold your f-foot there as long as possible before quickly moving to the next s-step. These are called slow. Quick movements you go r-right to t-the next step. Therefore, it's s-slow, slow, quick, quick, slow. In a-addition, you move your feet before your whole body and you snap your head on certain beats. Got it?" Hinata asked when finishing.

"So, slow movements are held long and quick movements aren't?" Tenten asked taking in the information.

"Y-yes," The "teacher" answered.

"Like this," Neji began to move, leading Tenten. "Step there, hold, step there," Neji whispered to Tenten as they moved.

Shino and Shikamaru looked up from their task and saw a blushing Tenten dancing with Neji; it seemed Tenten understood this dance better than the waltz.

"I think I get it," Tenten informed the two Hyugas.

"W-well then onto the A-a-a-argentine T-tango," Hinata enlightened them.

"Ok," Tenten said.

"This form is t-to put i-it lightly, more risqué. You start the same, except close together at the u-upper torso. Your feet slide to each step,"

"That's not too bad," Tenten voiced.

"W-well, the movements are b-b-bold. Like the g-gancho, where you hook your leg around you partner's. Also, the p-parada, Where Neji puts his foot against yours, and the sacada; N-Neji displaces your foot by stepping into your s-space."

"Oh, well then,"

"Try it, f-following a-as I count y-your steps."

"Ok," The two once again came close together and began, Hinata's voice counting off. Neji silently danced, as Tenten tripped; trying to follow and listen to Hinata. "I can't do this."

"Y-yes you c-can, Tenten-chan!" Hinata encouraged her.

"No I can't,"

"Try once more, I'll help you," Neji said.

"Fine," Tenten huffed, thoroughly frustrated. They commenced their movements once again.

"Slide there, next step, faster Tenten," Neji quietly told each step to her. "Now I displace your foot," he did so and she stumbled a tad. "You move right, and then up. Just follow Hinata's counting for each step." She moved gracefully, for the most part. "Now hook your leg around mine." She did so, turning red as a tomato in the process.

'Why do i have to learn this dance? With Neji of all people! He must think I'm pathetic!' Tenten thought as her feet followed Neji.

"Good Job Tenten! Y-you did it!" Hinata cheered as they came to a stop.

"I did?" Tenten responded in disbelief, her thoughts had carried her away.

"Hn, do it without me telling you what to do," Neji commanded her.

"No problem!" Tenten said, confidence coming from her thoughts,'I did it! I can do it again!'

They moved back together starting the dance. Tenten followed Neji's feet, tripping here and there, doing an ok job.

Shino and Shikamaru had finished setting up the tent and had begun observing the dancing duo. They had to hold in their laughs upon seeing Tenten's red face when she had to hook her leg around Neji's the first time. The second time she did it her face remained the usual olive color. She finished without a single hint from the Hyuga, though she tripped more this time, especially when Neji displaced her leg.

"Good, it'll do for today," the white-eyed male stoically said. "We need to make dinner."

"Got it! Hinata and I will go find some water," Tenten's called as she walked off, hooking arms with Hinata, grateful to leave the embarrassing situation.

"Be b-back s-soon!" The shy voice informed the three males.

The two kunoichi jumped into the trees off to find water.

"Well, it's progressing interestingly," Shino said to Neji as he built a fire.

"Hn, she's learning quickly," He responded.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Shikamaru asked the young Hyuga.

"Hiashi insisted that Hinata and I take dance lessons when we were younger."

"Well, that's fun," The lazy ninja replied leaning back to peer at the clouds.

"One thing I noticed," Shino began, "Tenten does better when you tell her where to move and what to do."

"She just doesn't get it right away," Neji replied casually.

The three waited for Hinata and Tenten to come back with water, only then could they start cooking.

"Tenten, there's a small brook to our right," Hinata exposed it, finding it thanks to her Byakugan.

"Ok," Tenten slowed down and they headed towards the brook. "Hinata, are the other dances easy?" she asked after up the canteens.

"Compared to the first three, yes," She replied with a soft giggle.

"What?" The honey-eyed girl asked.

"I was just remembering how red your face was today," Hinata giggled again.

"Well, it was embarrassing,"

"How?"

"I'm the only one who can't dance, and then I have to learn how in front of all of you," she said, denying the real reason her face was red.

"It's not t-that bad,"

"Yeah, Yeah,"

"L-lets go back," Hinata recommended, "They are waiting."

"Alright," Tenten stood up and took off back to camp with Hinata following her.

They arrived at the camp shortly after, finding three bored looking teenagers sitting close to a fire that had been prepared. Neji was counting birds with his Byakugan, Shikamaru was looking at the clouds and Shino examined a bug.

"Were back," Hinata said preparing the rice.

"Don't all say "Hi" at once," Tenten's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Hi," they all said, consequently, at once.

"No, no it's too late now!" Tenten faked hurt.

Neji rolled his eyes, Shino continued with what he was doing.

"Crazy women," Shikamaru muttered.

Tenten giggled, dropping down next to Hinata.

"So, how many people are going to be at this ball?" The bun- haired girl asked.

"About one hundred to two hundred," Neji answered, focusing his attention on her.

"Huh, that's a lot of people."

"Hn,"

"Anybody that really stands out, like a prince?" Tenten questioned her teammate.

"The feudal lord's son Koyuki will be there. He is nineteen," He replied.

"The rice is done!" Hinata interrupted their conversation.

They all took a helping and ate.

"W-what time a-are we leaving tomorrow?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"Around seven," Neji said sipping tea that Hinata had also made.

"Well, that's slightly better than six," Tenten laughed. "I'm not a morning person."  
"You should be used to getting up early by now," Neji said to her,

"I'm used to it, I just hate it," she came back with.

"I agree, I hate mornings," Shikamaru chimed in.

"You hate every time of day," Tenten said laughing.

Shikamaru couldn't argue with that. Shino assisted Hinata in cleaning everything up once the group had finished eating.

"Tenten, could you come with me to get more water?" Neji asked.

"Yea just a sec.!" She downed the rest of her tea and rushed after Neji. "Ok, ready."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"This way," she replied, jumping of in one direction, Neji at her side, leading him to the brook.

"Here we are!" the kunoichi said when they came to the brook.

"Hn, take these two and fill them up," Neji instructed.

"Right," She said, enthusiasm leaving.

She walked over to the brook and quickly filled the canteens. Neji filled the other three. Tenten stood up promptly when Neji finished filling his three canteens. Alas, she stood up too quickly; she slipped on the wet bank and fell into the water. She came up sputtering, soaking wet. She dragged herself out of the water in front of a smirking Neji.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, lips twitching.

"You're laughing at me!" The now angry kunoichi yelled.

"No I'm not," he said, devoid of all emotion.

"You almost laughed at me!"

"No," he retorted.

"Hyuga Neji! You are…. Achoo!" her threat was interrupted by a sneeze.

"You are going to get sick. Were getting closer to fall, lets head back." He directed her.

"I'm fine," Tenten said, heading back nonetheless.

When they entered the camp, the remaining three took in the sight of a soaking wet Tenten.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked.

"She fell in," Neji rejoined.

"Oh, Tenten, you better change before you get sick," Hinata spoke to her wet friend.

"I know, I'm getting to it," she snapped rummaging through her bag for warm clothes. She found some and went out of the clearing to change.

"Is she always this klutzy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not normally," The male Hyuga replied, setting down the canteens.

A few minutes later Tenten returned wearing a dark pink Chinese style shirt and black cargo pants.

Night had greeted them soon after Tenten and Neji came back, and they were off to bed shortly after.

"G-goodnight," Hinata said to the tent of comrades.

"Goodnight," the others echoed.

One by one, they fell asleep, until morning came to wake them up.

The sun rose and three out of five woke up with it. Tenten and Shikamaru wouldn't wake up until told.

"Tenten, Shikamaru wake up!" Neji called. Shikamaru groggily awoke,

"What? Oh, yea….morning." he exited the tent, met by a bright sun.

"Tenten, wake up," Neji tried again to wake her; he always hated waking her when they went on missions together. He knew how though, all he had to do was yell. He caught himself staring at her before waking her.

'She looks so….' He stopped his thoughts from proceeding. They were on a schedule.

"Tenten!" He yelled next to her ear.

She woke with a start, running into Neji's looming shoulder.

"Ow! Your torso is too hard!" She yelled, angry that she once again ran into him.

"Hn, we have to leave soon," He calmly said exiting the tent with Tenten behind him.

"Ok, after I wake up some I'll pack up the tent," She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hn."

The five went about preparing to leave; making a quick breakfast, washing up, and packing up their camping gear. They set off again, stopping for lunch, where they reviewed Tenten's dances; she learned two more dances as well. They continued on, later this time, until the sun was almost completely gone. They ate, slept, and then left again.

"Will we get to Yukigakure soon?" Shino asked as he jumped from branch to branch next to Neji.

"Yeah. We'll get there in about two hours." Neji said.

They continued on, awaiting warm baths and soft beds. They reached the town around three O' clock.

"Wow, that's a lot of snow," Tenten said shivering.

"Put your jackets on and take off your headbands, or we'll look out of place," Neji advised.

They stopped and opened their packs, retrieving jackets.

"Ok, time to find an Inn," Shikamaru said, walking towards the town with the others. They walked along with the crowd, trying not to look to out of place. They spotted an inviting Inn.

"Over there!" Shino said pointing. They teens walked inside, relishing the warm air.

"How may I help you?" a young man asked.

"We need two rooms, one with three beds," Neji said walking up to the counter.

The young man looked around, spotting their packs.

"Right, did you just get in?" he asked rummaging behind the desk.

"Yes, actually," Tenten responded walking up next to Neji, peering around the front room.

"How many nights?" the man asked.

"Two," Neji answered.

"Alright, your room numbers are seventeen and twenty-one; on the second floor." He said handing them their keys.

"T-thank you," Hinata said as the others walked up the stairs.

They looked in room seventeen it had two beds.

"This is Hinata's and Tenten's," Neji said handing the key to Hinata, "Come down to our room in an hour or so."

"Ok," The two girls answered together.

"See you guys later!" Tenten said while shutting the door.

"Well, we should unpack and then shower," Hinata suggested.

"OK, you go ahead and shower, I'll unpack my stuff," Tenten said.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"O-ok." Hinata took out a clean set of clothes, shampoo and conditioner and headed off to the shower.

Tenten took out her kimono and hung it carefully in the closet. She tossed her other clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser provided. She kept her weapons in her pack. Her hairpins and Ino's makeup were set on the nightstand between the two beds. She took out a clean outfit, shampoo and conditioner and plopped down on the bed waiting for Hinata to finish her shower. Eventually she heard the shower turn off.

"Y-your turn Tenten," Hinata said making her way to her bag, ready to unpack.

"Ok, thanks!" she hurried off to the bathroom. She turned the water on warm and stepped in; letting it wash away the journey here.

Hinata was unpacking her bag, placing this here and that there. She took out her kimono and hung it up next to Tenten's, stopping for a moment to admire it.

'It looks like something Tenten would wear, Neji's going to die,' she thought to herself. She finished her unpacking as Tenten walked out, an aroma of strawberries following her. Her hair was up in loose buns.

"Well, I feel much better, how about you?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, much better. Should we go to their room now?" Hinata asked/ agreed all at once!

"Yea, let's go," the older kunoichi said. Hinata picked up the key and left the room with Tenten.

They were two doors from the boys. Tenten knocked softly and waited, Shino answered the door.

"Hey," Tenten said walking in as Shino moved aside.

"Hi," Hinata said to the guys as she entered behind Tenten.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Neji began once all of them had settled. Shino sat in a chair by the window next to Hinata. Shikamaru lay sprawled on his bed. Tenten had dropped down next to Neji on his bed. "The ball is tomorrow at seven. For that reason, all day tomorrow we'll look around the town, divided, five is too large. For today, we can just go get something to eat. Then Tenten needs to practice dancing."

"So can I go eat with Hinata and meet you here in an hour and a half?" Tenten asked leaning back on the bed.

"I guess," Neji responded looking back at Tenten, he was trying to figure out where the scent of strawberries was coming from.

"Ok, let's go Hinata!" Tenten said excitedly snapping up.

'It's her hair, without doubt her hair,' Neji thought to himself.

"See y-ya l-later." Hinata bade them goodbye as she and her friend ran back to their room to grab some money.

The duo went to a dumpling restaurant to eat.

"Tenten, d-do you want me to come back with you a-after we eat?" Hinata asked as she took her first bite of dumplings.

"Nah, you look around, find Shino or something," Tenten said to her white-eyed friend.

"O-ok, what about the key?" Hinata asked sipping her tea.

"Ummm…. how about I keep it, then when you're done come to Neji's room, get me, then we'll go back to our room!" Tenten opted.

"O-ok."

They finished their plates and Tenten walked back to the Inn, leaving Hinata. She reached the Inn at the same time as Neji.

"Oh coincidental!" Tenten said laughed when Neji opened the door for her.

"Hn," He replied.

"So, how long do you think this will take?" She questioned climbing the stairs next to her other white-eyed friend.

"Depends on you," He answered emotionlessly.

"Right," she said as they stopped in front of room twenty-one.

"Ok, let's get started,"

"Tango?" Tenten voiced, she could do all of them, except the Argentine tango.

"Tango," he answered. They moved close and started their dance.

"Neji, do I put my foot here, or there?" she asked interrupting the dance.

"Right here," he said sliding her foot into position.

"Ok, got it. Do you wanna try again?"

"Hn,"

They started again; their movements smooth and elegant. Tenten finally did it without stumbling.

"Again," he said. They completed it once more; their movements became natural and flowing. "Now the others."

Every dance came out wonderfully. She smiled happily.

"I can do them all," She said still smiling.

"Hn," Neji answered, showing o emotion.

"Hn? That's all you say? No "good job" or "way to go!"?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," he replied with a smirk, he thought it was funny when she was angry, maybe a little cute too.

"Bleh!" Tenten said sticking her tongue out at him.

'How mature," he thought. 'She does look…' he cut himself off.

"Good job Tenten," He complimented her as he sat down on his bed. She turned to him with a smile.

"Was that so hard? Thank you," she, well, thanked him. "Also, thank you for helping me learn."

"Hn," he replied just before a knock sounded through the room.

"That's Hinata! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" she opened the door to find the said person and waved goodbye to Neji.

"Have fun?" Hinata asked as they walked back to their room.

"Yea, I only had trouble with the stupid Argentine tango," the messy-bun-haired girl answered opening the door.

They dressed for bed and crawled in, happy to sleep on something other than the ground. Sleep took them swiftly.

Neji waited for Shino and Shikamaru to come back before going to sleep. Once they returned the Hyuga prodigy joined dreamland, followed by Shino and Shikamaru.

* * *

Now this time when your pretending to play go, i'll even be nice and let you pretend your wining,ONLY IF you hit GO! So, be kool like Shikamaru and play go! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hi! so, it took a while for me to update:) srry! well, this is probably my fave chap i've written! tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Tenten-chan, w-wake up," the timid kunoichi directed her sleeping best friend. The diffident girl wasn't assertive enough for such a task. 

'Think, how can I wake her up?' she thought to herself. 'The guys are already gone.' Suddenly an idea donned on her, she knew Tenten wouldn't be happy about it, but it was the only solution.

She went into the bathroom and filled a small glass with freezing water.

"Tenten-chan, wake up," she tried once more before throwing the glacial water on her friend's face.

"Ahh! What the heck?" Tenten jolted up, face dripping water, and her hair sticking out from its buns in a comical way.

"I-I couldn't get y-you to wake up… I'm sorry," The female Hyuga apologized.

"That's –yawns- alright," The now conscious girl replied yawning. "What time is it?"

"11:53 a.m.," Hinata answered looking at the digital clock on their nightstand.

"Where is everyone?" she asked sliding out from under the covers.

"The guys left around 10:30,"

"Were supposed to observe today right?"

"Yea, Neji said to look around t-town till around 6:00 p.m. since the b-ball is at 8:00,"

"Why didn't you all wake me up if you had a meeting?"

"Neji said to let you s-sleep,"

"Really?" Tenten asked, stunned that he would be so considerate, he usually enjoyed waking her up, or so she thought. "Well, let me get dressed really quick then we'll go!"

"O-ok,"

Tenten pulled out her usual outfit, black cargo pants and a Chinese style pink shirt, only long sleeved. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair back into her normal buns.

"Alright, I'm ready! Lets get going, I'm starved, you?" she questioned grabbing her coat and the room key.

"Yes," Hinata replied putting her coat on as Tenten locked the door.

"Well let's grab some food!" Tenten exclaimed happily.

The two kunoichi walked down the stairs, nodded to the Innkeeper and walked out the door, greeted by frigid air. Snow had begun to fall.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Tenten asked stepping over a snow mound.

"Well," Hinata scanned the area, spotting a foreign pancake house. "How a-about there?" she pointed to the restaurant.

"Hmmm, ok!" the duo treaded across the busy street, they had not noticed the population the night before, it was a fairly large town. Shops were colorful and lively, a contrast to the white snow.

'Reminds me of Neji's eyes," Tenten thought to herself smiling as they met warm air. Sure, Neji and Hinata had the same eyes, but Hinata's held a small tinge of violet. Neji's were white as the moon, or in this case, the snow.

"Right this way ladies," a waitress had come up to them, while Tenten was day dreaming, and seated them. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Green tea, please," Hinata said.

"Milk," Tenten said.

"It'll be right out," the blonde waitress assured them walking off to fulfill others orders.

"Mmmmm, what kind d-do you want?" Hinata asked, marveling in the many flavors.

"I want… Chocolate chip!" She exclaimed, drawing the attention from others around her. "Heh, sorry."

Hinata giggled at her friend's outburst.

"I think I want, b-blueberry," the timid girl stated.

The waitress came back with their drinks.

"What can I get you two?" she asked as she set the drinks down.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes," Tenten answered.

"A-and I would l-like Blueberry," Hinata told the waitress.

"Alright, it will be a few minutes."

"Thank you," the girls said.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Hinata asked.

"When?" Tenten responded taking a sip of her milk.

"When we first entered, you weren't paying any attention."

"I was too," Tenten tried to reason, knowing full well that she wasn't.

"You w-were not. You had no idea we were inside until the waitress spoke!" Hinata countered. "What were you thinking about?"

"A person," she mumbled, she could never escape the perceptive eyes of a Hyuga.

"Hmm. Would I happen t-to be r-related to this person?" Hinata asked quietly, wondering if she was pushing her limits.

"Maybe," Tenten knew Hinata had already figured out who it was.

"Well, I saw your kimono, it looks g-great! You'll stun e-everyone!" Hinata replied cheerfully, changing the subject.

"Doubtful, I need your help with makeup," She murmured.

"N-no problem, Tenten!" Hinata told her.

Their conversation continued, pausing when their food got there, and then starting again.

XXXXXXXXXX With the guys XXXXXXXXXX

"So, where is this ball at anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"At the palace," Neji replied stoically.

"That is where?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Over the hill somewhere," Neji answered, he had been trying to drone all noise out.

"Why not look around there?" Shino asked.

"Hn, I doubt we'll find anything interesting here," Neji responded.

The three guys had been roaming around the unknown village for an hour or so, eating a half hour before that. They hadn't found anything interesting enough to keep them occupied for more than ten minutes.

The three jounins trooped up a snow covered path towards the palace.

"Snow is troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled as he slipped a little.

"Hn," Neji had to agree.

"Yes, very," apparently so did Shino.

"So did Tsunade- sama give us aliases?" Shino asked.

"Hn, I don't remember them at the moment," the indifferent teen replied.

They continued their trek to the palace. Once there they surveyed the area. Finding the entrance they looked around, spotting no one, they snuck inside. They avoided the ballroom as the silently slipped around corner after corner, searching for a record room; with the assistance of Byakugan. They stopped in front of a large door.

"The records in there?" Shikamaru whispered to Neji.

"Hn," he responded quietly.

The reached for the handle, but were interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me! Young men, there are no guests today until tonight. I have to ask that you leave," an older man dresses in servant robes said to them.

"Of course, we merely misplaced ourselves," Neji said casually, walking off with Shino and Shikamaru in tow.

"Tonight I'll take a look in there, everyone will be to busy with the ball to notice a stray person." Shino explained.

They exited the palace, once more observing the grounds. They found quick ways in and out of the palace, should they need a speedy exit.

XXXXXXXXXX With the girls XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was good, where should we go now?" Tenten asked Hinata as she paid their bill and went to bear the cold.

"W-we could survey their ninja academy," Hinata suggested as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Yea! Let's go!" Tenten shouted running ahead.

"W-wait, do we know where it is?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, not. But this way we can look around more," the bun-haired girl reasoned.

"Alright."

The two wandered down the street, taking in the hustle and bustle of the cold village. After close to an hour of wandering, Hinata finally got fed up and insisted that they ask for directions.

"We could ask, if you want to ruin the fun," Tenten mumbled as Hinata went up to an older couple and asked them where to find said place.

"They said to keep going on this way then turn after the third left and then turn right," Hinata reported to Tenten.

"Well, you see we were close," Tenten reasoned.

"Uh-huh," Hinata joked.

The two kunoichis in "disguise" followed the directions given, and reached the academy in ten minutes. The genin- in –training were outside practicing their aim.

"Oh! I remember this!" Tenten exclaimed, remembering her favorite lesson. She had been the best at throwing projectiles, even, sometimes, better than Neji.

"S-shh, w-were not supposed to be ninja," Hinata reminded her.

"Oh yea, sorry," she apologized.

They looked on as the children were instructed by their sensei. It was a male, probably eighteen. A small brunette girl stepped towards the target and tossed her kunai. Her aim was off greatly, and it wasn't helped by the wind that had been blowing all day. The kunai directed it course towards Tenten. Without thinking Tenten effortlessly caught it and threw it at the target.

The children stopped what they were doing to marvel at Tenten's perfect aim.

'Oops, I'm not supposed to know how to do that am I?' she thought to herself as the children made their way over to her and Hinata. She glanced at her friend; she was met with worried eyes. 'Ok, lie, what to say,' she thought of possible lies.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do hat lady?" one child asked her.

"Well, um," Her mind was blank, "my father was a… blacksmith! He taught me how to throw kunai to make sure they were sharp enough."

Hinata's face relaxed, the lie was believable.

"Could you show me how?" The little girl whose kunai was off aim asked.

"Well, uh," she looked at Hinata; she nodded with a small warning glance, "sure."

"Come on, now, leave the lady alone." The sensei instructed them, "I'm Takahashi Kan. That was a great throw," he complimented her.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't mind showing her," Tenten indicated the little brunette girl.

"That would be helpful; she's been having a hard time with her aim, especially with all the wind," Kan answered. "Who is this?" he indicated Hinata.

"H-hello, I'm Yuri's sister Nita," Hinata remembered reading the aliases Tsunade had given them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," he answered politely.

They smiled in return, following Kan back to the practice targets. The little girl pulled on Tenten's coat sleeve.

"Will you help me?" she questioned.

"Of course," Tenten replied.

"I'm Rin," the girl told her as she pulled her to a target.

"Nice to meet you I'm," she paused to think what Hinata had called her, "Yuri. Now hand me a kunai."

Rin did so. Tenten bent down to Rin's level and placed the kunai in her hand. "Now, hold it like this , not like this." She positioned her hand the right way, then the wrong, then back to the right way. "Your thumb goes here," she slid Rin's thumb into place, "Now, when you throw you put weight into it, not just your wrist. You lean back slightly and pull your wrist, lean forward and throw."

Rin followed her instructions and threw the kunai very near to the bull's eye.

"I did it! Did you see? I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, good job," Tenten congratulated her. Rin ran up and hugged her. Tenten was very surprised, she had never taught a little kid before; so she didn't know how they reacted to things.

"Thank you!" the little girl thanked her. Tenten chuckled.

"Your welcome, but I have to go now, lots of things to do,"

Tenten walked over to where Hinata was watching the kids with Kan.

"Well, I think we should get going," Tenten said to Kan and Hinata.

"Y-yes, we s-should," Hinata agreed.

"Will you be in town very long?" Kan asked.

"Just until t-tomorrow afternoon," Hinata replied.

"Then are you here for the ball?" He asked the girls.

"Yes," Tenten answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I am as well," he explained.

Hinata moved a step behind him, mouthing to Tenten 'You are supposed to be engaged to Neji.'

"Well, perhaps we'll see you there," She said walking away.

"G-goodbye," Hinata said.

They walked off hurriedly towards the main part of town.

"H-he likes you! Hinata blurted when they reached a small shop.

"W-what? Why would you think that?" Tenten stated unbelievingly.

"If we w-wouldn't have left he would have a-asked you to go with him!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, he didn't, and I have a date for the ball, and he'll realize that there." Tenten deliberated.

"R-right," Hinata agreed.

"What's this about me being engaged?" Tenten asked as she picked up a silver scarf.

"Well, I r-read our aliases and our n-names are Tikomo Y-Yuri and Nita. Were sisters and you a-are here with your fiancé Yunja Hitoshi, Neji, and I'm here with Noka Arashi, Shikamaru," Hinata explained.

"Oh, who is Shino?" Tenten questioned.

"Umm, I think his name is Metame Noshi," Hinata answered flipping through postcards.

"So, if I'm "engaged"," she began, motioning quotation marks with her fingers, "Where is my ring?"

"Well, I-I don't know. It never o-occurred to me that you would need a ring," Hinata pondered the situation.

"Well, I'm just pointing it out. I mean, our aliases are important enough to attend the ball, the people who invited us should now were engaged, is my fiancé a cheapskate?" Tenten joked, flipping the long silver scarf behind her back.

"I guess t-that would make sense," Hinata giggled at her friend.

"Well, don't worry about it, I have a ring," the chocolate-eyed girl said. "You know, I think I'm gonna buy this scarf!"

"What ring?" The diffident girl asked curiously.

"Well, before my mother died, she gave me her engagement ring after my father passed away. She said this way I would always remember her and my father."

"Oh? I've never seen it."

"It's a charm on my favorite kunai," She replied walking up to the counter and buying the pearly scarf.

"Well, that's a-another problem solved." Hinata began, changing the subject. "What are you going to do if Kan asks you to dance?"

"I don't know I'll talk to Neji about it. What if someone asks you to dance?"

"I guess it would depend on who it is," Hinata started as they walked out in the cold air of snow country. "If I thought it b-beneficial to t-the mission I-I would say y-yes."

"Huh, hey look! Isn't that Shikamaru and them over there?" Tenten implored, pointing ahead of them.

"I-I think so," Hinata answered.

"Grab some snow," Tenten commanded, dropping down and balling up some snow. Hinata did as she was told, not comprehending why. "Ready?" Tenten pelted her snowball at the back of Neji's head.

The Hyuga male turned around, determined to find out who did such a despicable thing. He soon spotted Tenten and Hinata. Hinata looked quite shocked; Tenten was laughing.

"Ahh! He spotted us!" Tenten exclaimed. "Throw your snowball!"

Hinata looked at as if she was crazy. Tenten snatched the snowball from her hands and pelted it at Shikamaru.

"Run!" Tenten yelled, dashing away with Hinata in tow.

"Where are we g-going?" Hinata shouted to her friend as they scurried through the crowd.

"Umm," Tenten stopped, looked around and spotted the inn. By this time, the guys were on their tails. "The Inn!" they took off in that direction laughing. They never made it. Someone tugged on Tenten's hand, stopping her. Hinata stopped when she realized Tenten had.

"Uhhh! We were soo close!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn, we win," Neji said with a small smirk; Tenten stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why are you so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," The defeated kunoichi said.

"H-have you guys found a-anything?" Hinata asked the group.

"We went into the palace and found the records room. We didn't have a chance to look inside. I'll slip away and look tonight," Shino answered his shy teammate.

"Did you all locate any useful information?" Neji asked, releasing his grip on Tenten.

"Well, I think we should discuss this over lunch1" Tenten proposed the idea.

"That's a good idea, I'm hungry," Shikamaru approved.

They wandered to a small ramen restaurant. The atmosphere of the restaurant was peaceful, not very busy. They placed themselves near the back. Ordered their food and began their discussion.

"Did you all find anything?" Shino asked this time.

"Well, we checked o-out the ninja academy," Hinata answered.

"Hn, did you find anything," Neji asked his cousin.

"O-only that Tenten is a good teacher," Hinata answered him quietly. He immediately averted his gaze to the other female member ofthe team.

"What happened?" he questioned her.

"Well, we were standing there watching them practice their aim. One girl's kunai went of course and it headed towards me. I caught it and threw it at the bull's eye. It was a gut reaction, then the little girl asked me to help her, she was so cute! I couldn't say no," she explained quickly.

"What did you tell the sensei?" He questioned further.

"That our father was a blacksmith," Hinata answered.

"Hn, what was his name?" Neji asked.

"Our father or the sensei," Tenten asked.

"The sensei, duh," Shikamaru replied.

"His name was Kan, he was about our age," Tenten replied. "He'll be at the ball tonight."

"Hn," with those words from Neji the subject was dropped and the food was brought. (a/n that so rhymed!) They commenced in eating.

Five minutes of silence passed. Their bowls were slowly being depleted of food.

"So, what would I do if someone asked me to dance?" Tenten asked the group as she slurped up a bite of her ramen.

"Who?" Shino asked.

"Kan, he almost asked me out," Tenten replied.

"You would say yes. He is a ninja here, you may be able to get information out o him," Neji answered her.

"Of course," Tenten murmured.

They paid for their food and left. They split up once more, wandering around town until the clock struck 6:00.

"Time to go g-get ready," Hinata said to her friend as they exited another shop.

"Alright, let's go," Tenten responded as they made their way back to their Inn to get ready.

They entered their room and set their stuff down.

"Do you want to take a shower first, Hinata -chan?" Tenten asked.

"No, you go ahead," The shy girl answered.

"Thanks!" Tenten made her way to the bathroom.

She turned the water on; stepped in and let the familiar scent of strawberries fill the air. She basked in the warmth of the water as she showered, worries of the night ahead filling her thoughts. Shutting off the water, she dried herself off and cloaked herself in a bathrobe.

A knock broadcasted someone's visit as Tenten stepped out of the bathroom. Hinata answered it; it was Neji with a file.

"H-hello Neji- nii- san," Hinata allowed her cousin in.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten said hello, dropping down on her bed, brushing her hair out.

"Hn," he said, voice slightly unsettled at seeing her in only a robe.

"W-what do y-you need?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, I came to tell you your aliases," he answered.

"Oh, Hinata already told me," Tenten stated.

"Then who are you?" Neji questioned her emotionlessly.

"Why, I'm your fiancé, Tikomo Yuri. Hinata is my sister Nita, and you are Yunja Hitoshi," she recited clearly.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Oh, and don't worry my dear fiancé, I have a splendid ring!" Tenten exclaimed, scrambling through her pack for her favorite kunai. Once she found it she took the ring of and slipped it on her finger, showing it to Neji.

"A ring never crossed my mind," Neji said upon hearing Tenten's statement.

"Well, I feel for your future fiancé!" Tenten giggled.

"Hn, well, I guess I have no further reason to be here. We leave at 7:45," Neji said walking towards the exit.

"I'll see you in…" Tenten paused to look at the clock, "an hour and 20 minutes!"

"B-bye Neji!" Hinata said.

"Well you better hop in the shower!" Tenten said, reaching for a hair dryer, provided by the inn.

"Y-yes," Hinata said making her way to the bathroom.

Tenten plugged in the hairdryer and flipped her head upside down. Turning the device on she felt hot air hit her head. Hinata stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes after Tenten had completed drying her hair.

"Tenten chan, do you want m-me to h-help you with your make up now?" the pupil-less girl asked.

"I'm gonna fix my hair first," Tenten responded, running her fingers through her long, curly hair.

"Alright," Hinata went about getting ready herself.

Tenten pulled her hair back, leaving a few stray curls around her face and neck. She fixed it in an intricately braided knot; placing two light blue hair pins through it.

"Wow Tenten, that looks great!" Hinata complimented her friend.

"Thanks Hinata! Your hair looks nice too!" Tenten replied. Hinata's hair was pulled half back; secured with an elegant silver clip.

"Thank you," Hinata blushed. "A-are you doing your makeup now?"

"Yea, if I need your help, I'll ask, you go ahead and do yours!" Tenten responded.

"O-ok."

Tenten retrieved the bag Ino and Sakura had packed. She dumped its contents on to the bed; trying to find something she recognized.

"Hey Hinata, what is this?" She held up an eyelash curler.

"A-an eyelash curler," a giggle slid past her mouth.

"And I do what with it?"

"Curl your eyelashes."

"I'll pass on that one."

"Why don't y-you start with foundation," Hinata suggested kindly.

"Alright." Tenten began picking up various items, looking for one that said "foundation". "Ahh! This is it right?"

"Y-yea," Hinata confirmed. "Just put some on your finger tips and rub it in."

Tenten did as she was told, following Hinata's instructions for each step. She finished, her face looking wonderful. She had earthy green eye shadow to match her kimono with a light rosy blush and shimmering lip-gloss.

"Thanks again Hinata!" Tenten said once she was finished. "I'm gonna go change."

Hinata finished applying her makeup; she had a pale purple eye shadow that made her eyes stand out, and a light foundation and blush, matching her pale complexion.

Tenten stepped out of the bathroom kimono on.

"Hinata can you tie my obi?" she asked her younger friend.

"Yes," she walked over and fastened the blue silk around Tenten's waist. "There! A-all finished! You look w-wonderful!"

"Thank you Hinata!" Tenten blushed at her compliment. "Hurry and get dressed. Or else we'll be late. You know what a stickler for time Neji is."

"H-hai." Hinata grabbed her kimono and changed quickly. It was pale lavender with a silver obi. Tenten tied her obi and they headed downstairs where Neji, Shikamaru and Shino were waiting for them.

Hinata reached the bottom of the stairs first, causing Neji and the others to turn around. Tenten reached the bottom, she was a breath-taking sight, or she was in Neji's eyes.

'She looks so, perfect.' He thought as she walked towards them.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked with a smile.

"…" he was speechless.

"Neji?" she called.

"Hn, you look nice,"

"Thanks." she said with a content smile. It was one of the only compliments she had ever received from the stoic Hyuga.

"Lets get going," Shikamaru sad, or should I say Arashi.

"Hn," Neji answered.

They stepped outside and made their way to the palace to attend the ball.

* * *

Whoo! u have read another chapter! now if you hit the pupley button and play go, you will win the game! yay u:-) seriously plz review! 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Extreme writer's block! i couldnt come up with anything to write! forgive me if its crappy...or if pieces just don't "fit". its 3:00 a.m. and my friend made me write. so thank her if u like it and blame me if u don't. i think it took an interesting twist! im as suprised as u are:-) so tell me wat u think! 

Disclaimer: I don;t own Naruto. If i did there would be a lot more Tenten! she rocks!

* * *

A trail of soft glowing lanterns led the five to their destination, the palace. They left behind the cold air as they entered the extravagant fortress. They joined the crowd that was making its way to the ballroom. Ladies in elaborate dresses had already begun gossiping. 

"Oh dear me! _She_ came with _him?"_ One woman in a bright red dress whispered to another.

'Reminds me of Sakura and Ino,' Tenten thought to herself.

Soft, slow music met their ears. The ballroom had many tables laid out for the guests, and a large area in the center for dancing. Lights cast a glow of all colors over the room.

"W-wow," Hinata said as they descended a flight of stairs.

"Hn, let's split off here," Neji instructed.

"Right. Let's go Hinata," Shikamaru said, offering her his arm.

"Hai," They left Neji and Tenten. Shino had already disappeared into the large crowd.

"So, are we going to dance first, mingle, or what?" Tenten questioned as they made their way to a small table.

"Mingle. If Kan approaches you, accept his dance," Neji instructed.

"Aye aye el capitain!"

"Don't act so childish."

"Oh, but dear that is why you love me! Isn't it?" The energetic girl said, shocking the Hyuga.

"What?" he looked around and noticed the attention they had caught from others. "Of course."

"Such a strange couple. Who do you think they are?" The same red-dressed- woman from before asked, gossiping.

"Foreign, no doubt. Let's say hi," the other one suggested.

"Great idea Tamura," the red-dressed woman said.

"Thank you, Yuzuki," the woman, now known as Tamura, said.

They approached the unsuspecting Neji and Tenten, who were whispering furiously to each other.

"Hello dears! My name is Yuzuki, this is my friend Tamura," Yuzuki introduced. They ceased their arguing immediately.

"Uhhh, hello," Tenten said nervously; prying eyes form the women waited for her to continue, "My name is Yuri and this is my fiancé N-Hitoshi,"

"Oh how lovely! Young and in love! I remember the days," Tamura squealed.

"Hn," Neji said, clearly annoyed at the women.

"It is!" Yuzuki agreed, adding a squeal of her own. Tenten shifted her eyes to Neji; he looked annoyed. Their gazes met and his eyes softened.

"Would you ladies excuse us? I think I would like a dance from my fiancé," Tenten stopped the squealing.

"Of course dears," the ladies said at once.

They made their way to the dance floor as a waltz started. Neji and Tenten donned their dancing positions and flowed along with the music.

"I think they gossip more than Sakura and Ino," Tenten whispered.

"Hn, they were awful," Neji agreed.

Tenten smiled as they continued their dance; stealing glances at on another occasionally.

"So, who should we mingle with next?"

"We should try to talk to the Feudal Lord."

"Of course," Tenten said shaking her head up and down. Their first dance ended and they made their way off the floor and towards the Feudal Lord. There was a large crowd gathered around him. "You know, I think you should do most of the talking."

"Hn," Neji answered. The small crowd parted as they walked closer. "Koyuki- sama," Neji said bowing, Tenten quickly followed suit.

"Ah, welcome! I am assuming you are Yunja Hitoshi?" Koyuki bellowed; Neji nodded his head.

"Thank you for inviting us," Neji said.

"Nonsense! Yukigakure is always happy to make new friends, most of the time!" the lord once again bellowed. Tenten allowed a small giggle to slide past her lips. "Ahh, who have we here?" he had failed to notice the young brunette.

"I am Hitoshi's fiancé Tikomo Yuri," Tenten answered quietly.

"So you are! You two make a perfect match! Sometimes you can tell if two people belong together."

"Thank you, sir," Tenten blushed.

Previous conversation picked up again and the two stayed close to listen.

XXXXXXXXXX with Shikamaru and Hinata XXXXXXXXXX

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled to Hinata. Yuzuki and Tamura had found them. It seems the two ladies were looking for anyone they hadn't seen before. Hinata giggled.

"Now dears, do you know Yuri and Hitoshi? They look about your age. They are absolutely darling!" Tamura questioned.

"Y-yes, Yuri is m-my sister," Hinata answered.

"Really? Well, how long have the two of them been engaged?" Yuzuki asked.

"Oh, not long, less than a week," Shikamaru answered.

"How darling!" The two squealed.

"Y-yes," Hinata said, wincing at the noise.

"If you would excuse us, we have some people we must talk with," Shikamaru said walking off lazily.

"N-nice to meet you," Hinata said.

"They were troublesome," Shikamaru complained as he yawned. "I wonder if Shino has found anything yet."

"If h-he was able to s-slip away, d-definitely," Hinata said with full faith.

XXXXXXXXXX with Shino XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they entered the building, Shino separated himself from the team. He made his way to the edge of the room, closest to the doors. He watched as two prying women questioned Neji and Tenten, and as they shared their first dance. He waited until they had begun speaking with the Feudal Lord to slip away from the lively room.

He gained a fair amount of distance form the ballroom before someone stopped him.

"Where are you going?" a female voice asked. Shino turned around, surprised he hadn't noticed a presence.

"Thought I'd have a look around. I've never been in a palace before." he lied through his teeth.

"Well, I'll show you around. I visit here often," the girl said. She was about his age; she had shoulder length black hair with purple streaks and intense purple eyes. Her height reached his chin. "I'm Kana. I'm close friends with Koyuki. Well, technically he's Koyuki the second."

"Uh-huh, I'm Noshi," Shino said, following her as she walked away.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Kana asked.

"Wherever."

"Ok, then just follow me! How old are you any way?" she asked.

"Seventeen," Shino replied. 'She talks a lot!' he thought to himself.

"I'm nineteen."

"…"

"You don't talk much. That's refreshing, everyone here talks non-stop!"

"I can tell," Shino sarcastically said.

"Oh, right I'm sorry; I talk too much. I try not too. I just keep talking. Especially when I'm nervous; kinda like now," Kana went on.

"Why are you nervous?" Shino asked confounded.

"Huh? Did I say I was nervous?" Kana asked. "Oh! Look it's the records room! I sneak into that place all the time. It's really fascinating. You won't tell anyone will you? If you don't I'll show you!"

"Ok…" he got exactly what he was looking for. They stepped to the large wooden door. Approaching footsteps moved them into the room quicker.

"Quick!" Kana slid the door open and they slid through. The room was completely dark. "Oh shoot! Where is the stupid switch?" she said aloud, mainly to herself. "Ow!"

She bumped into something and fell over. Shino searched for a switch along the walls and allowed light to fill the room once it was located. Kana had flipped over a chair and landed on her butt.

"Here," Shino offered her his hand and she gladly took it.

"Thanks. That hurt," she said rubbing her backside. "This place has records dating back to when Konoha was established! They are fun to read."

"Do you ever read modern ones?" Shino asked flipping nonchalantly through a stack of papers left on a table.

"Yes, and I find it wonderful that Yukigakure's only enemy is Sound."

"Really? Only one enemy? Are you positive?" Shino asked, stunned.

"Yeah, we don't keep close contact with many nations; so, many people think we are potential enemies. Like Konoha. That's why you're here, isn't it?" Kana asked.

"What?" Shino asked, shocked.

"You're from Konoha! I know you are! I saw you and your friends here earlier today. I overheard you all whispering," Kana continued the conversation.

'Why couldn't we sense her?' Shino thought to himself.

"I figured you would come to the ball, so I waited. Listen, Yukigakure is small, and cold. We need a strong alliance with a place like Konoha. So, I figured, if all of you stay until after the ball and talk to the Feudal Lord and tell him you came to see if we were a peaceful nation before you revealed yourselves as undercover ninja's on a mission!" Kana said, rather quickly.

"…" Shino finds in situations such as these it is best to keep quiet.

"I understand you need to talk this over with your comrades first,"

"…"

"Say something?" She pleaded.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked.

"Yes! Look for yourself!" she almost yelled.

Shino searched the room, looking for recent documents. Kana had a seat; this could take sometime.

XXXXXXXXXX with Shikamaru and Hinata XXXXXXXXXX

"We s-should probably d-dance, Shikamaru," Hinata stuttered from her seat, where she had been sitting for the last twenty-five minutes.

"Alright, it's troublesome though," the lazy ninja stood up and walked off to the dance floor with Hinata.

They had stayed seated near the son of the Feudal Lord's Table; trying to get information from his conversations.

"I-I don't think his son d-dwells much in the p-politics," Hinata said to Shikamaru.

"I noticed that. He seems more interested in girls," the boy answered, chuckling quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX with Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

'Boring. This is boring.' Tenten thought to herself as she stood next to Neji with a fake smile on. They had not talked about anything important.

"Neji, I'm going to go talk to some other people," Tenten whispered in his ear. He nodded his head.

"Oh, the lover's share a secret? Do tell," a woman, who frankly Tenten did not care for, teased.

"Oh, but then it wouldn't be a secret!" Tenten retorted.

"You know, we haven't seen one display of affection between these two," another woman, who Tenten did not care for either, put in.

"No, no we haven't!" the first one said, "Why don't you give her a kiss?"

Neji looked to Tenten; she looked ready to grab a few weapons she no doubt had concealed on her and thrust them at the women.

"Ha-ha, yes," the Feudal Lord chuckled.

Neji once again looked at Tenten; her eyes wanted him to kiss her. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Tenten's face immediately turned red.

"That wasn't hard was it?" the surrounding others laughed.

Tenten was shocked; Neji didn't even make an excuse to get around doing it! Said man leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"You stole the first one."

'That is extremely un-Neji like,' Tenten's shock wouldn't go away.

"I'm going to go over there," Tenten pointed in some odd direction, trying to appear unfazed. "You know, to mingle." The people shook their heads.

Tenten walked away. Searching the room, she saw Kan at the punch bowl.

'Well, Neji said to accept his dance, and I'm thirsty.' The brown-eyed girl thought.

She made her way to the punch bowl. Before she could even grab a cup, Kan had called her name.

"Kan! How nice to see you!" She smiled at him as she turned around.

"How has your night been?" he asked her.

"Oh, filled with gossiping women," she joked.

"Yeah," he stepped back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Do you want to ask me something?"

"U-um, do you want to dance?" He asked fretfully.

"Sure! Although, I'm not the greatest dancer," she replied, worried she might crush his toes.

"I think I'll live," he joked, leading her to the dance floor.

They stepped in a little after the song had started. Tenten stumbled at first, but regained composure.

"So, how long have you been a sensei?" Tenten questioned.

"Two years," he responded.

"Do you ever wish you did something more exciting? Like infiltrate enemy lines?"

"Well, we only have one enemy line to infiltrate; Sound. Where did you get an idea like that?" he asked chuckling.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry, I read a lot of books," Tenten relied nervously.

"So, what do you do, exactly?" he questioned.

"Help my father," she lied; it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Huh, and what of your personal life?" he asked in a fidgety manner.

"I got engaged last week," Tenten softly told him; she knew he liked her.

"Oh? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's over…there," Tenten answered after scanning the room for her "beloved". Neji was standing away from all crowds near a window.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry," he apologized quietly, hand dropping from her waist.

"No, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that I was leading you on," she said walking off the dance floor with him, "If It means anything; I think you're a really nice person **(a/n **that's one of the lamest excuses ever!."

"Thanks," he said, smile coming back to him.

"Besides, wouldn't you want to date someone from the same village?" she asked with a laugh.

"I suppose your right," he joined in with a small chortle.

"Well, then, I better leave you be, goodbye," she said walking off.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXX with Shikamaru and Hinata XXXXXXXXXX

"That was a train wreck!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He and Hinata watched Tenten dance with Kan, and witnessed everything.

"Y-yea, it was," Hinata agreed with a sad expression.

"Back to the mission, we need to find out something!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I-I c-can g-go t-talk to Koyuki," Hinata suggested.

"Wait, Tenten and Neji are talking," he said.

XXXXXXXXXX with Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

The chocolate-eyed girl made her way to the stoic man she admired. He had removed himself from the party.

"Hey Neji, are you alright?" She questioned him.

"Hn, did you find anything out on your escapade?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"Yes. They have one enemy: Sound. So, it seems were safe and the mission was a success," Tenten said cheerily. "Do you wanna go tell Hinata and Shikamaru?"

"Hn," the impassive man walked off.

'What the heck? I shouldn't be so mad that she danced with someone else. I told her to! Get a grip, I don't need this.' Thoughts flickered through the young man's head.

Hinata and Shikamaru observed the whole discussion and met them half way.

"Good news or troublesome news?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good," Neji replied.

"N-now we just have to wait for Shino.

XXXXXXXXXX with Shino XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you believe me yet? You've been looking through these records for half an hour," Kana asked from her chair.

"…"

"Noshi! If that's your name, I asked you a question!" Kana raised her voice.

"My real name is Shino, we need to talk to my team," Shino answered, standing up.

"Yes! This is so wonderful!" Kana jumped up and rushed to the door.

"…" He walked after her down the hall back to the ballroom.

"You should talk more, you have a nice voice," Kana said as they re-entered the ballroom.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Shikamaru looked up to see Shino walking after an overly excited girl; she walked over to them.

"Are you Shino's friends?" She asked. They all looked at Shino.

"Meet Kana. She fond out," Shino said quietly, "She has a proposition for us."

"Hn, sit," Neji commanded the girl. "Speak."

"Well, um, Yukigakure is a small village and we need an alliance with a place like Konoha. So, I think you should tell the Feudal Lord that you were here to talk about a possible alliance if you thought we were peaceful, hence the undercover-ness," She said quickly.

"How did you know we were from Konoha?" Tenten asked.

"I heard Shino and these two talking today," Kana answered indicating Neji and Shikamaru.

"How do you think Tsunade- Sama will react if we do this?" Tenten asked the others.

"96 chance it will be troublesome," Shikamaru put in.

"I-I think I-it's a good idea," Hinata said.

"Hn, alright, we'll talk to him after the ball," Neji said.

"Thank you!" Kana smiled. She hopped up and grabbed Shino's wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

"Fine," he gave in to her puppy eyes. She pulled the bug boy onto the dance floor.

"Aww, how darling!" Tenten mocked the ladies form earlier.

"I-it is isn't it?" Hinata joked as well. They watched as Shino awkwardly placed his hand on her waist and they began a dance.

Kana had Shino dancing song after song.

"You're a pretty good dancer Shino," Kana complimented him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

The Feudal Lord's voice echoed through the room,

"Thank you all for coming! We have enjoyed your company, but this night has met its end. It is already 12:00 a.m.! Be safe on your way home!"

"Goodnight!" the guests called. Koyuki waved bye.

"Come on! You guys can talk to him now!" Kana said, pulling on Shino's sleeve. They walked back to the remaining four.

"Come on," Shino said.

"Follow me," Kana instructed as she hurried after Koyuki. "Uncle!" she called. The Feudal Lord turned around.

"Yes, Kana?" he asked his apparent niece.

"Look who I met! They are ninja's from Konoha. They want to talk about a possible alliance!" she said, indicating the five behind her.

"Really? Then they have some explaining to do about their lies," he said.

Their faces had dropped when Kana called the Feudal Lord "Uncle".

* * *

So, like it, kinda like it, hate it? tell me...but if u hated it tell me in a slightly nice way:) thanks guys. 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

So, this is forever long...and if there are grammar errors i could honestly care less...im running on minimal hrs of sleep and am too lazy to check them:) so, lots happens in this chap! if u dnt think it fits togethre, tell me and i wnt make the mistake agian:) 

Disclaimer: I don't own NaRuTo!

* * *

Chapter 7 

The Feudal Lord's gaze was scrutinizing as the five and Kana seated themselves at a table with Koyuki.

"Now would be a perfect time to explain your lies," his deep voice boomed; the normal joy of it was gone.

Neji took the liberty of explaining, in accordance with Kana's lie.

"We came here undercover to see if this village was peaceful. If it was then we were to discuss an alliance; if not we were to leave as guests," the white-eyed man explained calmly.

"So what are your real names?" Koyuki asked; voice less tense.

"I'm Hyuga Neji," Neji introduced himself. Koyuki signaled his head for the rest of them to introduce themselves as well.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata,"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Aburame Shino,"

"Tenten,"

"Kana,"

"Yes, I know your name!" Koyuki said with a laugh. Kana winked at the five; she had a way to calm her uncle down. "Alright, I think this is a good idea. Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

"Kana has volunteered to some back with us to settle things with Tsunade-Sama in your place," Shino informed him.

"She has, has she? And why did she know about this before me?"

"Well, I heard them talking about it," the nineteen year old replied, "I have always wanted to go to Konoha!"

"Alright, you'll go. When are you leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m." Neji answered.

"6:00 a.m.? Are you kidding? That's in six hours!" Tenten yelled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"How long will she be gone?" the Feudal Lord directed the question to Neji.

"However long she feels," Neji answered.

"Where will she stay?"

"Tenten's house,"

Tenten looked up at this. Neji sent her a look that told her to obligate.

"Alright, then you all are set! Thank Tsunade-Sama for this opportunity," Koyuki stood up, waved bye to the group and exited the massive doors off to his quarters.

"So, where do I meet you guys?" Kana asked.

"City gates," Shikamaru said with a bored yawn while standing up.

"At 6:00 a.m.," Shino added.

"Got it!" I'll see you all tomorrow morning!" the clearly excited girl said.

"G-goodnight," Hinata bade her goodbye as they neared the exit. The girl nodded with a smile and bounded up the stairs.

The braced themselves for the cold as they layered their jackets on.

"You realize she'll slow us down?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Hn," Neji agreed.

"I don't think so, there's something strange about her, she might be able to keep up," Shino pondered the thought.

"No, Shino, that "something strange" is called a crush. I saw the way you blushed when she danced with you," Tenten teased the poor bug boy.

"Like you blushed when Neji danced with you?" Shino teased right back.

"Wha- no!" Tenten stuttered, turning red. Hinata laughed at the two, Shikamaru mumbled something about crazy people, and Neji had his head consumed with thought of the journey ahead of them.

The rest of the way to the Inn was quiet. The lanterns were extinguished; they only had the faint glow of the moon and far off windows to guide them. They re-entered the town to find the streets empty.

"Well, that w-was fun," Hinata said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea," Tenten had begun removing the hairpins that held her hair securely up. Her hair tumbled down to her waist, glowing softly in the moonlight. "But now I'm ready for bed!"

They entered the Inn quietly, afraid of waking any other guests up. They climbed the stairs soundlessly, thanks to their super sweet ninja skills.

"Goodnight!" Tenten called to the guys as Hinata unlocked their door and the entered their room. She received three curt nods.

"I can't believe we have to leave at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow!" Tenten spoke from a pillow; she had plopped down on her bed once entering.

"We b-better change, pack, a-and go to sleep," Hinata suggested.

"Yeah," Tenten undid the layers of her kimono quickly and placed it back in the bag. She had been wearing shorts and a tank top underneath. She emptied the drawer containing her clothes and shoved them in her pack. Ino and Sakura's makeup followed her clothes along with her bath stuff. She was ready to go. She kept one outfit out for tomorrow.

"Night!" Tenten called to the young Hyuga, plopping down on the bed once more.

"G-goodnight," The timid girl made her way to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She put her kimono up and packed up all her things. She crawled into her own bed once finished; soon falling asleep.

"Oi! Tenten! Hinata!" Shikamaru's deep voice rang through the room. Tenten jumped up and ran to the door.

"Yea?" She opened the door to see Neji, Shikamaru and Shino standing in the hall, ready to go. "Oops….Forgot to set the alarm clock!"

"Hurry up!" Shikamaru yawned.

"Ok! Five minutes!" Tenten shut the door. "Hinata! We gotta go!" she turned to see the girl scurrying around the room getting dressed; Tenten followed suit. Five minutes later Tenten and Hinata were dressed.

"Ok, were ready!" Tenten said putting one last pin in her hair to secure her buns and stepping into the hallway.

The five paid for their stay and made their way to the gates. Kana was already there when they showed up.

"Good –yawn- Morning," Kana greeted them.

"Sorry were late, we overslept," Tenten apologized, pointing to herself and Hinata.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine, I just got here," the older girl explained.

"Let's get moving, there is a storm coming," Neji ordered. The group nodded their heads and they walked onto the path through the forest.

They stuck to the ground because of Kana's inability to push chakra to her feet, although she was able to keep up with them as Shino had predicted. Snow fell behind them, covering the path they left behind completely.

They traveled as quickly as possible, leaving all traces of snow behind by noon. Once out of the cold land they stopped and ate.

"So, this is what grass without snow looks like!" Kana exclaimed as they entered a clearing. "This is amazing!"

"It's a real doozy, let me tell you," Tenten joked sarcastically.

"Tenten and Hinata take Kana and find some water," Neji commanded.

"Don't fall in this time!" Shikamaru yelled as the girls left the camp. She responded with sending a kunai by his ear. "Stupid perfect aim," he mumbled.

"Ok Hinata, do you see anything?" Tenten questioned.

"Well, if we can't how can she?" Kana asked, bending down and picking a small purple flower.

"Like t-this," Hinata began, "Byakugan!" Her voiced echoed as she activated her bloodline limit.

"Wow, can Neji do that to?" Kana asked, amazed, as she placed the flower in her hair.

"Y-yes," Hinata answered, searching with her eyes, "Off to our left there is a river."

"Let's go!" Tenten said, making her way off to said direction.

"Tenten, can you, Shikamaru, or Shino do something like Neji and Hinata?" Kana questioned as they filled the canteens.

"Well, Shino has his bugs, Shikamaru has shadow techniques. But they aren't bloodline limits; they aren't born with them," she explained.

"And you?" the curious girl asked.

"I'm a weapons mistress; I specialize in anything to do with weapons," Tenten answered proudly.

"That's cool!"

"A-are you guys ready to h-head b-back?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't wanna," Tenten said, taking a seat on the ground, "We should tell Kana about Konoha and stuff."

"Oh yea! Lets do that!" Kana agreed happily.

"A-alright," Hinata sat down next to Tenten with a smile, "Do y-you have a-any questions?"

"You said something about bugs and Shino," Kana said.

"Shino belongs to the Aburame Clan. They allow Kikaichu bugs to stay inside them and eat some chakra; in return they attack and do as they are commanded," Tenten explained; hoping Kana wouldn't be grossed out by that.

"Huh, do you think he would show me?" she asked, completely unaffected.

"I-I g-guess," Hinata answered smiling.

"Ok…who do you live with Tenten?" she asked the first thing that popped in her head.

"Two of our friends Sakura and Ino," the bun haired kunoichi answered.

"Hinata?"

"I live at the H-Hyuga C-Compound," the timid girl answered.

"Does Neji live there to?" Hinata nodded her head. "Ok…um…I can't think of anything else right now, and we should probably head back."

"Yea, alright," Tenten reluctantly stood up and the three of them headed back to camp.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru mumbled when they returned.

Kana placed the water canteens down and strolled over to a large tree where Shino had placed himself. The boy looked up when he saw her approaching shadow.

"…" he said.

"Will you show me your bugs?" Kana asked sitting next to him.

"Why?"

"I don't know there aren't really any bugs in Yukigakure."

"Fine," he held out his hand where a few bugs were.

"How cool!" She said with a large smile, examining the tiny creatures.

The made some rice and left. They continued their journey; stopping at night to sleep and in the middle of the day to eat. They reached Konoha on their third day of travel, around dusk.

"Home sweet home," Tenten said as they walked through the city gates.

"Tenten take Kana back to you house. The rest of us will make the report to the Hokage," Neji instructed them.

"Good luck with that!" she called to the remaining four.

"Troublesome. There's gonna be some yelling," Shikamaru complained.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Kana my house is this way," Tenten said. They carried their packs the short way to Tenten's cozy abode. Leaving the rest of them to their doom.

Neji led the way to Tsunade's office. He knocked loudly on the door, receiving entrance. Tsunade looked as if she had just woken up, no wait, she did just wake up…she had ink smeared on her face again.

"So your back! How did it go?" She asked, wiping at her face. "Wait, where's Tenten?"

"At h-home," Hinata answered.

"On with the report," she waved away her absence.

"Well, we know for a sure fact they aren't enemies!" Shikamaru said.

"Hn," Neji said.

"How was the ball?" the Hokage asked.

"Fine, until someone found out we were from Konoha and asked to consider an alliance," Neji explained.

"Then she proposed that we tell the Feudal Lord that we were originally here to see if they were potential allies; hence the disguises. So we did, and we brought her back here to have a nice lil' chat with you about it!" Shikamaru added.

"I'M SORRY! YOU DID WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE JEPORDIZED THE WHOLE MISSION! HOW DID SHE, WHO IS SHE? HOW DID SHE FIND OUT WHO YOU WERE?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist down on her desk and her voice escalating as she went on with her questions.

"She is the Feudal Lord's niece; Kana," Shino answered, "She heard Neji, me, and Shikamaru talking earlier when we were surveying the palace before the ball."

"SO YOU BROUGHT HER HERE? WHAT IF HE HADN'T BELIEVED YOUR LIE?" Tsunade yelled, again.

"S-she asked us for help, she w-waited until s-she could talk t-to one o-of us a-alone t-to ask. No o-one f-found out," Hinata stuttered out, eyes cast on the floor.

"-sigh- Alright, you did the right thing…but don't do it without permission again!" Tsunade seated herself in front of her messy desk; giving them their one and only warning, "The last thing I need is more unexpected work,"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama," they said at once, backing out the door.

"That went better than I expected," Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief, glad that his eardrums still worked.

"Y-yea," Hinata agreed.

"Hn," Neji said. They exited the large red building and separated, blending into the familiar streets of their home.

XXXXXXXXXX with Tenten and Kana XXXXXXXXXX

Tenten and Kana approached Tenten's home; exhausted from their travels. They reached the front door and the younger of the two pulled out her keys, she brought them to the door but hesitated.

"Sakura and Ino can be…very curious," Tenten began, "They will ask a lot o questions."

"Ok," Kana replied a little nervous. Tenten inserted the key and opened the door.

"Tadaima!" Tenten called into the house as they entered.

"HI!" came from two different places in the house.

"I have a friend!" Tenten called again, placing her stuff down by the door. They heard rushing of footsteps. "Place your things by mine and make yourself at home," she instructed her new guest. A flash of pink and blond came before,

"Hi!" both girls greeted energetically.

"Hi, I'm Kana," Kana waved.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura introduced.

"And I'm Ino," Ino introduced.

"Kana's from Yukigakure, she found out we were form Konoha at the ball. She confronted Shino first," Tenten explained, dropping down on the couch, other's following her example.

"I still can't see Shino at a ball," Sakura stated.

"You would think, but he danced with Kana quite a few times," Tenten said smiling.

"Really? Do you like him?" Ino quickly bombarded her with the question.

"Do you mind his bugs? Do they creep you out? They creep me out," Sakura asked at the same time as Ino.

Kana looked at Tenten, confused. Tenten just shook her head as if saying 'I told you to be prepared'.

"Let's go out and eat! I'm starved!" Tenten interrupted the rhetorical conversation; saving the girl from never ending questions. The brunette stood up and walked to the door. Kana and Ino and Sakura following. "And slow down on the questions." The two girls nodded their heads.

"What would you like to eat Kana?" Sakura asked as they strolled around the village.

"I don't know, where's the most popular place to eat?" Kana questioned, glancing around at the foreign village.

"Ichiraku Ramen," the three girls replied at once.

"That sounds good."

"Ok then. It's over this way," Ino said leading them to the ramen shop, "You know it's a good thing they expanded this into a restaurant instead of just the bar."

"Yeah. Here it is!" Sakura loudly announced, holding up the flaps over their heads as they entered.

"Thank you, Sakura for the loud announcement!" Tenten replied just as loud as Sakura had been.

The occupants of the restaurant had their attention turned seven yelling guys seated at the counter.

"Hey guys! Look its Shino and Shikamaru and a bunch of other guys I don't know!" Kana pointed to the group of yelling guys.

"So it is," Ino said, "and what a surprise they're yelling."

"Cut it out!" Sakura yelled at an arguing Kiba, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"The others are: Naruto, the one with the blonde hair, Sasuke, the one with black chicken hair, Lee, he's in green spandex, Choji, the "pleasantly plump" guy, and Kiba," Tenten whispered to Kana, the yelling intensifying as Sakura and Ino joined. The customers paid for their food and left, leaving the yelling teens. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji watched.

"They sure are loud!" Kana's voice found Tenten's ears.

"Yea, it's giving me a headache, Hold on," Tenten reached in her pocket and pulled out two kunai, launching them a hair above the six loud one's heads. "Do you even know why you're arguing?"

"He, Lie, said today, I said, it happened, won't shut up," all said at once, sentences un-understandable. Tenten took a seat next to the group.

"Ok, one at time. Lee, what are you all arguing about?" Tenten asked.

"Well, you see my wonderful friend who is full of youth, Kiba and I have not fulfilled our dare yet, neither has Naruto. He has been eating ramen. Sasuke says that it is time all dares were completed. As I am glad for his youthful-ness, I do not wish to complete this dare," Lee said, finishing it of with a good guy pose.

"Naruto," Tenten allowed Naruto his side.

"Here I was eating Ramen with Lee, when Sasuke comes in with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and Shino came in soon after, Sasuke reminded me that Lee and Kiba hadn't streaked. And Sasuke and I were the ones who dared them to do that, so yea."

"Ok, from what I can tell, this is the most RIDICULOUS argument known to man," Tenten said, emphasizing ridiculous, "So, Naruto, your going to not eat ramen all this week, and Lee and Kiba will streak when they are told or Sasuke and Naruto can make you do something else."

"Ok," the group replied, defeated.

"By the way, this is Kana," Sakura said with a smile. The guys looked up, noticing the shorter girl with black and purple hair for the first time.

"Hi," they all said, Kiba kept his gaze on her. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kiba," he said with a cheesy smile.

"Kana, I came back with Shino and the others from Yukigakure," She answered with a smile of her own, oblivious to his flirting. The boy leaned in.

"Really? That is fascinating," Kiba could be so lame. Shino looked up and saw the exchange. Kana leaned back.

"Well, It was nice to meet you," Kana stood up and walked over to Shino, sitting next to him. "So, your friends seem…nice," Kana said.

"…" Shino replied.

"Hey, Shino, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Kana asked, noticing the black shades that still adorned his pale face.

"I always wear sunglasses," he replied quietly.

"You weren't at the ball."

"I couldn't."

"Well, you can't now either!" She snatched his glasses away.

"Kana! Give them back!" He demanded, reaching for them.

"Nah, I'll wear them for you," she answered, placing them on her soft, pale face.

"…"

"Oh! Examine the wonderful love blossom between the quiet Shino and our new flower, Kana!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ok, I think its time Lee and Kiba streaked. They are racking my nerves. Lee with his proclamations of love and Kiba with his lame attempt at flirting," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Right, and we can eat!" Tenten said, happy they would leave, she was starved.

"Well, were staying! No one wants to see a naked Lee or Kiba!" Choji said.

"True!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Well, we've been here for ten minutes and haven't even ordered," Tenten pointed out. Naruto gulped down the last of his tenth bowl of ramen and left with Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke.

"We'll tell you when it's safe to leave," Sasuke said.

"So, kids what will it be?" Teuchi asked the remaining seven.

They placed their orders, Choji's being the largest, And picked up conversation amongst themselves.

"So, Shika, how was the mission?" Ino asked sweetly.

"A real drag. It was freezing," he replied lazily, "And most of the clouds were gone."

"Oh?" Ino tried to sound interested…but she wasn't.

"How was it at the academy?" Tenten asked as they received their food.

"Actually, I like teaching the little kids! They grew on me!" Ino informed her roommate, much to her shock.

"Wow, and you let them talk?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"Sakura, did you have any exciting missions?" Tenten asked her pink-haired roommate.

"A few C and D rank missions, nothing too serious," the girl answered, slurping up a bite of her diet ramen.

"Choji, did you do anything?" Shikamaru asked his best friend.

"Not much! Hung out with Asuma Sensei," Choji answered, finishing his first bowl.

"So, umm what is it like to go on missions?" Kana asked, taking a modest bite of her food.

"Depends on what type," Ino answered. "If it's something lame like, pulling weeds, it's boring as anything."

"But if it's full of excitement and the unknown, it's wonderful!" Sakura added.

"So, your all's mission to my village, was it exciting?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, it was a real drag until you showed up," Shikamaru answered, "Before it was just a bunch of old women gossiping."

"Yea," Shino agreed, shocking everyone.

"Thanks!" she replied happily.

Conversation continued as they ate, undisturbed until you heard the laugh of Naruto, and the yells that had to belong to Kiba and Lee.

Choji stood up and looked out the door.

"Oh yea, you don't wanna see that," he laughed. The two boys were running around but naked like a bunch of idiots. They only wore their ninja headbands, and Lee still had his weights on. The streets were slightly crowded so they were stuck in a small area. They looked like complete fools. "Crap! Hinata's coming down the street!"

"Oh! She'll pass out if she sees this," Tenten replied, frantically worried for her shy friend. Without thinking, she ran outside, greeted with the sight of toned, naked butts. "Bleh!" she ran past them, getting caught in the crowd. 'Ok, we mustn't let Hinata faint, its bad for her,' she paused to think, 'Ahah!' "Naruto! Hinata is coming this way! She'll faint if she sees them!" she yelled, spotting a nearby Naruto.

The blonde-haired boy looked around for the voice, spotted Tenten and shook his head in understanding. He ran over to the approaching, curious Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-why are a-all these people gathered h-here?" she asked when she saw he longtime crush coming up to her.

"Hinata- Chan! You're back! I missed you!" he exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. Needless to say, she fainted at the sudden display of random affection. "Why does she always do that?" by this time Kiba and Lee had found an escape route, but not before suffering huge amounts of emotional scarring. But what can I say? They are the ones who picked dare! Tenten walked over to the duo.

"You hugged her didn't you?" she asked, noticing the unconscious girl in his arms. He shook his head. "Come on." They took Hinata and sat her in a booth at Ichiraku. Sasuke came in a few moments later.

"What happened!" Kana asked, unaware of Hinata's crush on Naruto or her total shyness.

"Hinata is a very shy person, she isn't used to random displays of affection. So, I'm assuming Naruto hugged her, so she wouldn't see a very much naked Lee and Kiba. Either way she would have fainted," Sakura explained.

"Hey old man! Give us some cold water," Naruto called to the ramen shop owner.

"Hold on," Teuchi rolled his eyes, 'There can never be a normal day with Naruto around,' he thought as he filled a cup with very cold water. "Here." He handed the cup to Ino.

"Let me do it," Tenten voiced, as a certain morning replayed in her head.

"Here," Ino handed her the cup.

"Hinata!" no answer, "Ok, you did it to me!" the bun haired kunoichi poured the water over her head.

"COLD!" Hinata jolted awake.

"Morning sunshine!" Kana said happily, "You fainted, in case you were wondering!"

"I-I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

"No problem, we didn't want you to faint if you saw Kiba and Lee streaking," Shino began.

"But, this dobe over here, ran up and hugged you as a distraction," Sasuke finished.

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry for causing so much t-trouble," the quiet girl once again apologized.

"Hey! Are you gonna finish you r ramen Ino?" Choji asked, ignoring the whole situation.

"Eat it Choji, I was almost finished anyway," the blonde answered, resuming her seat next to Shikamaru and Sakura.

They finished their meals and exited the shop, met by starry skies. Sasuke left, his quota for human interaction filled for the day, leaving them at nine.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Kana questioned the group of younger teens, still wearing Shino's shades.

"I watch clouds," Shikamaru responded, hands on the back of his head, after no one said anything.

"Anyone else?" the dark purple-eyed female asked.

"Observe bugs," Shino answered.

"I stargaze sometimes," Tenten answered looking up at the dark sky, marveling in how endless it was.

"Let's do that!" Kana yipped.

"Where? Everywhere has a lot of light, or too many tree obscuring them," Tenten pointed out.

"W-we c-could go to the H-Hyuga C-Compound," Hinata suggested quietly.

"Yea! Lets do that! All of us!" Kana clapped her hands together, overjoyed at being able to hang out with her new friends.

"Yea, ok, that's cool," They mumbled at once. She smiled.

"I can't I have to go home, I gotta get up early to train tomorrow! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto yelled, loudly, walking off with a wave.

"Bye Naruto," Sakura said to his retreating back.

Hinata led the way to her home, err… estate. A small silence settling over them. Kana looked around at her surroundings, trying to memorize everything about the place. She observed how different the people were from her home. People there were distant and cold. Here they were kind, accepting and fun!

"O-ok, when we enter, f-follow me. M-my father and N-Neji are sparring right now. The area is r-right in front of the door. They s-spar after dinner sometimes, the m-majority of the f-family watches," Hinata explained, stopping in front of the gates.

"Alright," they said, well, mumbled. Hinata pushed the doors open and walked in, quietly as possible. However, if most of the family is right there when you walk in with seven other people, someone is going to notice. That someone was Hanabi. She ran across the area where her cousin and her father were sparring, interrupting the fight, to greet her sister and friends. The Hyuga's ignored the situation and urged them to continue.

"Hello Hanabi," Hinata greeted.

"Hi," she smiled.

"How long have they been sparring?" Tenten asked the younger Hyuga.

"I'd say an hour or so," the twelve- year- old responded.

"Oh," Tenten looked over at the spar. It was intense; dangerous fists made contact, spilling small amounts of blood. Neji's hair had come free of its small tie, flowing with each of his movements. Tenten found herself mesmerized at his graceful attacks. She sparred with him almost everyday, but never had the time to watch him, for fear of losing.

"Tenten, you're ogling," Kana whispered, "and Hinata's going this way." She walked off; Tenten tore her gaze from the man and followed.

The fight ended when Neji stole a quick glance at Tenten as she left. Haishi noticed and took the opportunity with a smirk, sending a quick blow to his stomach, ending the fight. Neji regained his composure after stumbling back from the blow and falling over.

"Good match Neji," He complimented his nephew, "Females can be such atrocious distractions, ne?" he whispered to his nephew.

"I'm sorry?" the Hyuga prodigy tried to play "dumb" although that's quite impossible.

"The little bun haired girl, is she the one you always spar with, and went on your most recent mission with?" Haishi asked, ignoring his nephew's previous question.

"Hn,"

"I would like to speak with her," Haishi said, "let's go see them." Haishi walked towards the direction the eight teens, and Hanabi, headed.

Hinata had led them to a small, elegant garden. A petite pond was positioned near a tree in a corner. Flowers grew in abundance, with a Zen garden arranged in the center; rocks large enough to sit on positioned in the sand. In fact, the teens were sitting on the rocks when Haishi and Neji entered the enclosure. Tenten pointed out constellations in the sky, Kana hanging onto every word. Hinata and Hanabi noticed the company first.

"Father!" Hinata and Hanabi exclaimed, catching the other's attention, stopping Tenten's "lesson".

"Hn," Haishi answered, so that's where Neji gets it from! "What are you all doing?"

"S-star g-gazing," Hinata replied jumping down from the rock she sat on, the others followed.

"Really? I don't believe I know all of you," Haishi stated.

"T-these a-are my friends," she informed her father. "T-Tenten, S-Shino, C-C-Choji, S-Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and K-Kana," she pointed to each one.

"You, come with me," Haishi pointed to Tenten. The weapon's mistress was shocked; she glanced at Neji, who nodded his head lightly.

"Hai," Tenten followed Haishi as he left the area.

"Hinata! You to!" the clan leader called over his shoulder, his daughter scurried after them.

"What the heck?" Shikamaru was the first to recover.

"Did you say something Neji?" Hanabi asked, "Father rarely talks to strangers."

"Hn," the stoic man answered, leaning against a garden wall.

"Is that a yes, or a no?" Ino asked.

"Hn," Neji said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled.

"He didn't say anything…" Choji pointed out.

"No, I didn't say anything to my uncle," Neji answered, before Ino had a chance to yell at Choji. "He just saw you all as you entered."

"What do you think he wants?" Kana asked the group.

"Troublesome. It's getting late, I'm gonna go," Shikamaru mumbled, heading for the exit to the garden.

"Me too," Choji walked after his best friend.

"…" Shino stood up as well, "I need my sunglasses."

"Not you too, Shino!" Kana protested. Ino and Sakura tried their best not to smile at how obvious it was that Kana liked Shino, even though he was oblivious.

"…" he had no idea how to react to this situation.

"You'll see him tomorrow, Kana, when he takes you to Tsunade-Sama. Then you can give him his sunglasses," Neji spoke. Shino looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Alright," Kana agreed.

"Fine, when do we see the Hokage?" Shino asked Neji.

"Whenever you feel like it. Mornings are best," Neji answered.

"I'll pick you up at Tenten's at 9:00 a.m.," the, currently, sun glasses-less boy answered, eyes showing slight irritation.

"Bye!" The girls chorused as he exited, leaving Ino, Sakura, Kana, Hanabi, and Neji.

"Girl. Do you like him?" Hanabi asked.

"Which girl?" Sakura asked.

"The one with purple eyes," Hanabi responded as if it was obvious to everyone.

"Kana," Ino said.

"Kana, do you like that boy?" Hanabi asked, reminding the group slightly of Neji.

"I don't know…," she mumbled, I guess…."

"Aww! I knew it!" Ino and Sakura squealed. Conversation stopped as they waited for Hinata and Tenten to return.

XXXXXXXXXX With Haishi, Hinata and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

Haishi walked in front of the two girls, not speaking until they reached a large room. He ushered them in. the room had pale walls and carpeting. In the center was a small coffee table with a few cushions around it. Family pictures adorned the walls; generations of all knowing eyes scrutinizing the brunette's every move.

"Sit," Haishi ordered. The girls obliged. "You are sparring partners with Neji?" he asked Tenten. She nodded her head. "Hinata, how close would you say they are?" he directed the question to his daughter.

"They were on the s-same genin t-team and have s-sparred together for six y-years. They have become friends," she answered, not looking him in the eyes.

"So they are friends nothing else?"

"W-well, I-I," he silenced her.

"You are not to see my nephew any longer," Haishi stated firmly to Tenten. Her face fell, "Distractions such as you are unnecessary."

'What? Not see Neji?' she thought, panic stricken.

* * *

yes! my first cliffy! kinda... do u kno how hard it was to stop writing there? i had to persuade myslef to write a cliffy! so tell me wat u think! plz, its greatly appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so, don't kill me please! -hides behind pillow- So, i know its been like a month since i last updated, but! i have a long lsit of reasons why id dint, and yes i take full responsibility for them all! first of all, on august 11 i got sick for 5 days and couldnt write or it woulda been all "wow she's taking 5 different medicines". then we bought a house, so i had to help clean, and move and clean some more. that took a long time, and half wya through that process my computer got packed. PLUS my school stated on august 9th...and i have 4 honors classes...so i was swamped. but, i did feel horrible...so, heres the 8th freakin chapter...finally...plz forgive grammar, i hurried. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8

Hinata's face held more shock than Tenten's. Was her father honestly that cruel? Stillness filled the room as Haishi allowed the girl to absorb what he had ordered.

"Do you understand?" he asked, his voice cold in the ears of Tenten.

"NO!" Tenten regained her voice, anger bubbling inside of her, "I will not! Neji is my best friend and I care about him! I will not abandon him because you tell me to!"

"You will, unless you can prove that you not a disruption to Neji and his training. I saw the way he looked at you when you came in, and because of that, he lost. I'm doing this for his own good," Hiashi raised his voice a little, not much though. Tenten's face held a tinge of pink.

"What do you mean disruption? I have helped Neji train for six years! This is absurd!" she stood up and stormed out of the room, apparently very angry that he thought he had the right to treat her like that.

XXXXXXXXXX with the girls and Neji XXXXXXXXXX

"This is taking a while, were gonna have to go soon," Ino said, "Kana has an appointment…for 9:00 a.m. with her future lover."

"What did you just say?" Kana squeaked, face turning red.

"Shino's picking you up at 9:00 a.m.," Ino repeated.

"No, you called him my future lover!" the older girl said.

"Well, you said it yourself you liked him, and I think he likes you too. He doesn't open up to many people," Sakura added.

"Doesn't mean he's gonna-," she never finished.

"I'll go find Tenten so you all can leave together," Neji interrupted the extremely girly conversation. The girls nodded their heads. Neji exited the garden off to find the energetic girl.

"Does Neji like her?" Hanabi asked reminding the group she was present.

"Were not sure, but possibly," Sakura responded.

"I like her, she has a personality that Neji needs to be around," Hanabi concluded.

Neji walked along the hallway his uncle, cousin and teammate were last seen. He neared a room where Haishi had many of his meetings and heard indistinct yelling. The door slammed open and Tenten walked out of the room, past Neji.

"Tenten," He called, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Yes, Neji- Sama?" she asked her voice full of rage.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, noting the shake in her voice, "And don't add the honorific."

"Ask your uncle," she ordered, walking down the hallway once more.

"I'm asking you," his voice was stern, stopping her in her tracks once more.

"I'm forbidden to see you," she answered walking off, not responding when he spoke. She walked to the garden, face devoid of the anger that filled her. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yea," the three girls hopped down from the rocks they had once again positioned themselves on.

"Bye Hanabi," Tenten said walking away with the others.

Neji stood awestruck in the hall for about twenty seconds before anger overflowed inside of him.

'Haishi- Sama said what?' he walked to the room the fiery kunoichi had walked out of, but stopped when he heard Hinata speaking to her father.

"W-Why d-did y-you say t-that? T-Tenten i-is one of t-the only p-people N-Neji t-trusts," she stuttered, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Neji already set his goals, and he should trust his family. Not-." Neji had interrupted him before he could finish.

"You told Tenten she couldn't see me? Do you find it necessary to control my every move? You do not decide after six years of training with her almost everyday that I cannot see her! I will see her and I will spar with her. Hinata will continue to see her as well!" he yelled.

"You dare to defy me?" Haishi's voice held surprise.

"Yes. Tenten is…"

"Are you sure you want that distraction?" Haishi asked once more.

"She is the farthest thing from a distraction," the man countered.

"So you don't feel for her in any other way than as a sparring partner?"

"I-…" He did not know how to answer that.

"Alright, then I suppose I was out of line. However, you will stay on task. You are the prodigy; do not make a fool of this clan!" Haishi warned.

"Hn," Neji stormed out of the room.

"Hinata," Hiashi addressed his daughter.

"Y-yes?" She mumbled.

"Does Neji feel for this girl?"

"I-I d-do not k-know."

"Does she feel for him?" Hinata knew that both teens held some kind of emotion more than friendship towards each other, but she was not going to tell her father that for fear of ruining _something_.

"A-again, I d-do n-not know."

"You may leave," he informed her. The timid girl stood up and quietly left the room, leaving Hiashi to his thoughts.

'This is very interesting,' he thought.

XXXXXXXXXX with Ino, Sakura, Kana and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

They walked home under the bright stars, silent for the most part. That is until Kana spoke.

"What did Hinata's father want?" the young woman asked.

"Nothing much, just to talk," she tried to remain emotionless, but her anger was intense inside her.

"Oh, ok." The conversation was resolved with Tenten's stoic reply. Once reaching the house, they went their separate ways, Tenten heading straight for her bedroom.

"Guys, show Kana where she can sleep," the brunette instructed before shutting her door.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked as they seated themselves at the kitchen table.

"You don't really think it was nothing do you?" Ino asked.

"No, she never acts like this," the pink haired girl answered.

"She likes Neji, ne?" Kana asked.

"Since they were like fourteen," Ino answered.

"Then it probably has something to do with him," the older of the three concluded. They shook their heads in agreement. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Well, actually, believe it or not, we have another room," Sakura answered.

"Hinata was going to move in with us as well, but her father wouldn't allow it. So, you're welcome to stay in there until you leave," Ino finished, "How long are you staying anyway?"

"I have no clue. I've already fallen in love with this town! I don't know if I want to!" the black and purpled hair woman laughed.

"Is it the town, or the people?" Sakura asked with a wink.

"Wha-," wow, people never get to finish in this chapter! Someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ino walked calmly to the door. She opened it to find none other than the normally stoic Hyuga prodigy, who looked rather angry.

"Where's Tenten?" he asked once the door was open fully.

"In her room, why?" the blonde asked.

"Where is it?" he asked, ignoring her question. Ino got the message not to ask any more questions.

"Up the stairs and to you right." The man didn't wait for an invitation to enter; he walked through the door way and to the said room. Ino walked back into the kitchen to a very curious Sakura and Kana; they had heard his voice.

"What is he here for?" Kana whispered.

"He asked for Tenten!" Ino tried to suppress a squeal.

"Come on!" Sakura whispered, exiting the kitchen and walking up the stairs quietly. The other two followed. They went into Ino's room, which was next to Tenten's and placed their ears up against the wall.

"Tenten," Neji said. He got no response, "Answer me."

"Am I allowed to?" her voice was laced with venom.

"You're allowed to do whatever you want! You don't listen to Hyuga rules!" he raised his voice; he had not realized she was this upset.

"You do! Doesn't this mean your breaking one?" her voice grew louder as well. She released a frustrated sigh when he did not answer immediately, "I'm just a disruption to your training aren't I?"

"No," was his simple reply, "You help me train."

"Right," she said, looking away. He walked over to her, and pulled her chin so she was looking at him.

"Haishi had no right to order you like a servant. You -," Neji stopped. He heard very faint squeals of delight from the wall. He leaned close to her ear, "You have very nosy roommates," withdrawing, some what reluctantly, from her he said louder, "We will train tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. and you will prove you aren't a disruption. Haishi will come." Tenten nodded, face a notable shade of red. Neji exited the room and left the house leaving a very confused Tenten and three curious young women. They rushed in her room.

"Tenten! What did Haishi say to you?" Ino questioned. The question snapped the girl back to reality. She stood up, trying to seem unfazed by the situation.

"He told me I wasn't allowed to see Neji," She answered, walking around her room, thinking hard about training tomorrow.

"Well, that's not fair!" Kana yelled.

"Yea," the eighteen year old agreed, "Well, it's resolved. So goodnight," she tried to close the matter, but to no avail.

"So that's why he came here?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. Now I have to train at 8:00 a.m. tomorrow, so…leave!" she tried once more, but still in vain.

"Did he kiss you?" Ino asked.

"What! No!"

"Well, what were you doing when we couldn't hear anything?" Sakura asked.

"He whispered something to me about you all being nosy! Now seriously, don't you all have to get up early too?" the bun haired kunoichi asked.

"Oh yeah! Shino will be here at 9:00 a.m. to take me to the Hokage," Kana remembered.

"Well, then we better get to bed!" Tenten urged, still a little dazed by her visit.

"Goodnight!" the girls finally complied and left the young woman to get ready for bed.

She changed into a pair of baggy sleep pants and a tank top, set her alarm for 7:30 a.m. and slipped into her _own_ bed.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Tenten slammed her hand down on her alarm clock.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Tenten mumbled to herself. She flipped the covers off her and made her way to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. She turned the water on cold to wake her up. Stepping in she began to comprehend the importance of what she was going to do today.

'I'm proving myself to the Hyuga clan leader! This is so… uh!' she thought, while washing her hair. She finished her shower and pulled her robe on heading quietly to her room to get dressed; everyone was still asleep. She dressed in her usual black cargo pants and pink Chinese style shirt. She grabbed her weapons and scrolls and headed off to the training grounds she and Neji trained at so often.

When she arrived, he was already there, along with Haishi, Hanabi and Hinata. Hinata offered her a smile, though it didn't help much. Neji walked over to her.

"You must win. Focus all your anger for Haishi towards me," Neji instructed her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Are you ready?" Haishi asked her.

"Yes," she answered, her voice full of confidence.

The two moved to the center of the clearing, took their positions and began. Neji slid into his gentle fist stance and Tenten pulled two kunai from her pouch and ran at Neji. They began what looked like an elegant dance, although she did not need instruction for this one.

She thrust her right hand at Neji's right side; he glided to his left, smacking the kunai out of her hand. She jumped back and opened a scroll, pulling out a katana she charged at him again. Neji dug in his pouch for his kunai; each time she swung at him, he blocked it with his kunai.

Fire burned in the kunoichi's eyes as she poured her anger into each blow, barely giving Neji time to block. She got fed up with the ritual like attacks and retreated into the trees. She caught her breath and pulled out her favorite scrolls. She flipped out of the trees above Neji and sent a melee of weapons upon the man she admired, each one laced in her anger.

The white eyed boy had activated his Byakugan once she recoiled to the trees. He watched her every move, every expression; he saw the frustration cross her face, and the hurt that she threw with her melee. He instigated his kaiten, a blue shield surrounding him.

The spinning screen propelled off her weapons. Tenten dodged the projectiles that shot back at her, sending more each time one came her way. She dropped to the ground as Neji stopped his shield. She threw one last senbon, leaving a thin slice on the man's arm.

They ran at each other once again, Neji brandishing only his hazardous hands, Tenten deciding to strike with her three sectioned staff. They met in the center of the field, their bodies gliding to the silent song of their emotions.

Neji jabbed her stomach, knocking the wind out of the young woman. She landed on the ground hard. She glanced over at Haishi to find the 'I told you so' look adorned on his face.

'You're wrong,' she thought to herself, pushing up from the ground and regaining her stance.

She swung her staff at Neji, her determination renewed with that one glance. He grabbed the end of the staff when it came near his chest and pulled on it hard; sending the young woman towards him. She ran into his chest, she kicked his knees out from under him. He did the same.

"This could take some time," Neji said to her as they stood up, regaining their breath.

They started another attack.

XXXXXXXXXX with Shino XXXXXXXXXX

"Shino, wake up, its 8:30 a.m.," the voice of his father's, Shibi, was waking him up.

"Ok," the half-awake man answered, sitting up. Shibi exited the room. Shino stood, walked to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen for some food. Shibi was sitting at the table.

"Do you want to train today?" he asked his son.

"I can't, I have to do something at nine," the boy answered. His father only raised his eyebrows, which meant, 'what might that be?', "I have to take a Kana of Yukigakure to see Tsunade-Sama."

"Why you?" the man asked his son.

"I do not know," Shino answered, sitting down with something to eat.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Kana took them," he answered, not looking his father in the eye.

"Interesting. You better get going."

Shino looked at the clock, 8:50 it read.

"Bye," he called, standing up.

"Bring her by," Shibi instructed his son.

"What?"

"After you meet with the Hokage, come here later today."

"Ok." The young man nodded his head and exited the house. He walked quickly to Tenten's and knocked on the door.

Kana opened the door; she was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans, her pale face standing out.

"Good morning Shino!" she said happily, stepping out the door.

"…"

"Well, let's go!" She said, once again cheerfully. Shino nodded his head and walked off in the direction to the Hokage's tower.

The town was beginning to move about, a large number of people noticing the bug boy with a pretty, foreign girl. Whispering ensued.

"Shino, why do all these people look like they've seen a ghost?" the purple-eyed girl asked.

"I do not know. Do you have my sunglasses?" he asked.

"Yup! Here," she pulled them out and placed them on his face.

"…" the onlookers were shocked!

They reached the Hokage's and went to Tsunade's office, knocking quietly.

"Come in!" She yelled. Shino opened the door, allowing Kana to enter first.

"Shino and you are?" she acknowledged them.

"Kana, of Yukigakure," the happy girl answered with a smile.

"Yes, so I hear you want to talk about an alliance between Konoha and Yukigakure," Tsunade began, pointing to two chairs, indicating they sit down.

"Yes," the girl replied.

"Tell me, why?"

"Konoha is better known and larger than Yukigakure, and I believe it would strengthen both towns."

"What do you think Shino?" Tsunade asked the man.

"I agree with Kana, the village had much advancement we do not, but it is smaller," he answered, causing Kana to send a brilliant smile to him.

"Well, I'll have to talk it over with some people and I'll get back to you, don't leave until I do," Tsunade turned to kana as she finished.

"Hai Hokage- Sama, thank you, it means a lot to our village," Kana replied, just before Shizune walked in hurriedly.

"Tsunade- Sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but," Tsunade cut her off.

"If you two would excuse me, apparently something has gone askew," she said to Kana and Shino. They nodded their heads and stood up, exiting the room.

"Tsunade- Sama…" She was once again cut off.

"Shh, look," The door was left ajar and you could see Kana and Shino walking off, Kana extremely happy and Shino, well Shino. You could also see when Kana hugged him. "Ok, go ahead."

"Thank you Shino!" Kana said as she hugged him.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"You agreed with me and now my village will grow!" she smiled.

"… your welcome?" She hugged him again.

XXXXXXXXXX with Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

"Keep going Tenten!" Neji whispered as they fought closely. It was already 10:00 a.m..

"Are you even tired?" the kunoichi asked ash she slid a kunai across his chest, ripping the white fabric, but grazing no skin.

"Hn," he knocked the kunai out of her hand, she jumped back away from him to catch her breath. They exchanged a nod and went at it again.

'I'm sick of this, its going to end.' She thought to her self as she pulled out two kunai. Neji pulled two out as well. They charged at each other through the weapon littered field, kunai meeting before flesh.

Tenten knocked the kunai out of Neji's hands he then activated his bloodline limit. Their movements slowed down and they stopped. Tenten

had one kunai pointing at his throat and one at one of his arms. Neji's hand hovered close to Tenten's neck, his other hand at Tenten's arm that was pointing to his other arm.

Before they could break apart Haishi's voice filled the area.

"Ok, that is enough, I believe you. Tenten you will join us for dinner as an apology from me," he then left, Hinata and Hanabi following him after giving Tenten a smile of congratulations.

The two stood in the same place, bodies still intertwined dangerously.

"I did it?" the bun haired girl asked, out of breath, hands still raised.

"Hn," Neji responded, eyes trailing the woman in front of him. She was not filled with complete rage, although she appeared exhausted.

"Neji, thank you," she said lowering her hands slowly, he did the same, but they did not move from each other. "You always…" he leaned in unconsciously, drawn to the woman in front of him, but caught himself and took a step back before she noticed.

"You have to attend a Hyuga dinner tonight. I would suggest speaking with Hinata about what to wear; you are supposed to wear a kimono." He lamely changed the subject.

"Right," she too stepped back, "What time?"

"Dinner is normally at 7:00 p.m.," he answered, picking up the few weapons that belonged to him from the field. Tenten followed suit, once finished she asked where she could find Hinata; he said the Hyuga compound.

"I'll take you," he said, walking from the field, Tenten following behind.

Ending sucks...too tired to care right now, srry...plz review! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! So, i have a long list of excuses, and i know i really don't deserve an excuse, but...i will feel bad if i don't...

Ok, so first, _my_ computer lost its internet. I tried to save the story to a disk and upload it on my dad's computer, but our comps arent compatible. so i had to wait like a month to get internet in my room again. then the first thing i did was try to uplaod my story, but the computer was being dumb and wouldnt let me. so here i am with may waaay too late update! i hpe u all dont hate me...and i hope i still have readers. T.T i sorry.

Well, here is the new chap! you may not even remember waht happened last time...so heres a bit of a recap:

Tenten must prove to Haishi that she isnt a distraction to Neji and his training by having a spar with him. THey tie, Tenten almost wins and they almost kiss ( when haishi is out of sight) and Tenten is invited to dinner as an apology.

Also, Kana meets the hokage.

So!!!!!!!tell me if its crap and i should give up!!! or if its boring and repetitive...

* * *

Chapter 9

'I can't believe I almost lost my control,' Neji thought to himself bitterly as eh recalled his actions a few minutes ago. He walked briskly to the Hyuga compound with Tenten trailing behind him. 'This is ridiculous; we just resolved that she wasn't a distraction.'

"So, what does a typical Hyuga dinner consist of?" Tenten's sweet voice filled the air, breaking Neji's concentration.

"This isn't a typical dinner," he answered.

"Elaborate, please?" the brunette insisted.

"Since you are a guest, the majority of the main branch family will be there. You will be asked many questions, which are none of the askers business, and we'll eat some food."

"So, its twenty questions with a bunch of stuck up people and food?" she asked her pale-eyed teammate with a smile.

"Hn."

They reached the estate and quickly found Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten smiled to her.

"H-hello, Tenten," the diffident girl greeted.

"Help Tenten buy a kimono and get ready for tonight's dinner," Neji instructed his cousin.

"What Neji means to say is: can you help me find something to wear tonight? Please?" Tenten changed the command to a question.

"H-hai," the shy girl nodded her head.

"Hn, see you two tonight," he walked out of the room without so much as a glance.

"I love his hair," Tenten said, randomly.

"O-ok," Hinata responded, "so, a-another kimono?" the warmed- eyed girl nodded. "Well, let's go."

"Okay," Tenten followed Hinata out of the room. They walked through winding hallways, all the same color.

"It's a good thing I'm with you, or I'd be lost!" Tenten exclaimed, awed at how every single hallway looked the same.

"I-I wouldn't say that," the younger girl giggled.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Well, w-we have some kimono's that used to b-belong to my aunt, Neji's mother, before she married Hizashi. Unless you don't want to wear a new one," Hinata stopped and looked at the young woman for confirmation.

"No! I would be honored to wear one!" she answered with a smile.

"O-okay." They continued the route, foreign to Tenten.

"Here we are!" Hinata stopped in front of room. They entered. The room was a light blue and contained something of every sort.

"Is this a storage room?" Tenten asked.

"Y-yes."

"It looks so neat!" a large dresser was in the corner and bookshelves lined the walls, old, antiques decorated the remainder of the space.

"The k-kimonos are over here," Hinata walked gracefully to the dresser. She opened it, revealing at least twenty expensive, silk kimonos.

"I get to wear one of these?" Tenten's hand reached out and stroked the smooth fabric, a smile broadening.

"Y-yes."

The girls spent hours in that room, switching between looking through old books and albums to trying on kimonos. In the end, they selected a pale pink kimono with red roses trialing around the fabric. The sleeves tied at the top of her arms and they reached to her knees. After more searching, they located some beautiful, long forgotten hairpins.

"Whose are they?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"T-they might have belonged to my g-grandmother," Hinata suggested, "D-do you want to wear them?"

"I would love to, am I allowed?" Tenten admired the smooth metal. Roses were been carved into the sides and at the tip.

"No one e-else will."

The door opened at that moment and Hanabi entered.

"There you two are!" the 12 year old exclaimed. "I've been looking for you two forever! Do you realize what time it is?"

"No," they answered together.

"It's already four, dinner's in three hours."

"I thought I was hungry," Tenten laughed. Hinata and Hanabi stared at her. "What? Three hours? We have plenty of time!"

"It will take you at least an hour to get ready," Hanabi pointed out.

"That still leaves us with like an hour or more! Why don't you show me around? Oh! I know!! Show me Neji's room!" the woman had reclined back once the time thing was resolved, but bolted at her idea of seeing Neji's room.

"I-I d-don't know," Hinata began.

"Well, I'm bound to see it someday! Why not today?" the Hyuga girls looked reluctant but caved eventually and took Tenten back through the winding hallways. She carried her borrowed kimono and hairpins with such caution you would think it was a baby.

"Here," Hanabi stopped in front of a door, which looked identical to every other door. She opened the door to check he was in there. Nope he was not.

The three entered, Hinata and Hanabi warily, Tenten ecstatically.

"Would you guys lighten up? I am almost positive that if we get caught he won't kill us!" she said. They couldn't help but laugh and at that and the tense atmosphere lessened. Tenten scanned the room: a big, comfortable looking bed, a desk, dresser, another door, bookshelf, and a chair. There were hardly any decorations, a few maps on the wall and three pictures: one of him and his team, another with him, Hinata, and Hanabi when they were younger, and the last one she assumed was of his parents.

"Are these Neji's parents?" Tenten asked pointing to the picture of a man with long brown hair and pale eyes holding the hand of a smiling elegant woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"H-hai," Hinata shook her head.

"She's beautiful," Hanabi and Hinata agreed. "And you three look adorable," she pointed to the other picture.

"I can't believe he has that!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Tenten walked to Neji's bookshelf, examining the reading material.

'Hmm, fighting, fighting, weapons, society, fighting, fighting stances, history, wow, he's boring' Tenten thought, abandoning the bookshelf scan to test his bed.

The energetic young woman raced over to the bed and plopped down. 'Yup, its comfy,' her thoughts confirmed her suspicions. The three continued to snoop.

"Hey what does that door lead to?" Tenten asked.

"Neji's bathroom," Hinata answered.

XXXXXXXXXX With Kana and Shino XXXXXXXXXX

The two had been wandering the town since their "appointment" with Tsunade; Kana asking Shino tons of questions about, well everything. Shino had answers to most of them, however strange they were.

"Hey Shino, where do you live?" Kana questioned.

"In a house with my father at the edge of town," Shino replied in a monotone voice.

"Let's go there!" Kana jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Alright, my father was interested in you anyway." They headed in the same direction all the way to the end of town.

"Wow, your house is beautiful!" the nineteen-year-old young woman stated in awe. Shino's house was fairly large and full of life. Plants and trees adorned the yard, a sanctuary for their bugs.

"…" he walked to his door, Kana trailing behind him. They slipped their shoes off in the entrance and made their way through the house, stopping when they located Shino's father in the living room reading a book.

"Dad. This is Kana, from Yukigakure," Shino introduced.

"Hi!" Kana greeted with an excessive amount of glee.

"Nice to meet you, Kana. I am Shibi," Shibi smiled, though she could not really tell, considering his face was half covered. "Please, sit." He pointed to the table in the middle of the room he was already sitting at. She obliged, and Shino joined her.

"How do you like Konoha?" Shibi questioned the young woman as she glanced around the room they were situated in.

"I love it here! Yukigakure is very lonely," she replied with a smile.

"Where do you live in Yukigakure?"

"I live with my uncle in the palace."

"So who is your uncle?"

"My uncle is the Feudal Lord."

"Well, that is rather interesting. Where are your parents?"

"They travel around looking for different herbs for medical purposes; they are doctors."

"Did you know that Shino?" Shibi asked his son, who had, so far, not contributed to the conversation.

"No I didn't," Shino replied.

"Shibi! Shino! I'm home!" a woman's voice called into the house from the front.

"Who's that?" Kana whispered to Shino as Shibi stood up.

"My mother. She just returned from returned from a mission. Her name is Anna," Shino answered, hearing his mother and father's voices expressing their hellos, as well as Shibi explaining that they had company.

"Shino!" a some-what tall woman with long black hair entered the room, her green eyes lighting up at the sight of her only son.

"Hi mom," Shino stood up and gave his mother a hug, his mother came up to his forehead.

"Who is this lovely young lady?" Anna asked.

"This is Kana, form Yukigakure. She came back with us to discuss relations with Tsunade-Sama," Shino answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Anna exclaimed as she bent over to hug Kana.

"Nice to meet you too!" Kana hugged right back.

"Well, let me fix some tea! We'll be right back!" Anna said, indicating her and her husband.

"Thank you," Kana smiled. Shino regained his seat next to Kana at the table.

"Your mother seems so wonderful!" Kana exclaimed

"Yes."

"Why are you so quiet, if she's so…talkative?"

"I have no idea."

"Well…I think I would like you either way!" Kana exclaimed. At this point Anna brought in a bowl of Chex Mix.

"The tea will be ready soon," the older woman explained and left the room smiling, she heard what Kana said.

Kana grabbed a small handful of the mix. Shino remained still. Kana looked at the mix in her hand and picked up three pieces. She pelted them at the boy next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Shino slowly turned his head in her direction.

"To get you to move!" she smiled, eating her remaining handful of chex mix. Shino picked up a piece and threw it at her. "Hey!"

"…" he said nothing. Kana threw a handful at him; he dodged, causing the pieces to scatter. Shino picked up some of the closest pieces and threw them back at her. An exchange of chex mix began. Kana stood up, grabbed the bowl and attempted to pour the bowl over his head, until she tripped…and landed across him on the floor. Kana's laughter filled the room s she rolled off Shino. He, of course, said nothing, just grabbed a square and threw it at her.

"Hey! Stop that!" she rolled back over to until she was hovering over him and grabbed one last assortment of bread-ish items and shoved them in his mouth.

"…That was uncalled for."

They heard footsteps nearing and immediately stopped and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Clean it up," Anna said as she placed a tray holding four cups and a pot of tea.

"Ok," they mumbled together, picking themselves off the floor and Kana began picking the pieces up.

"What on earth compelled you to throw it at each other?" Shibi asked.

"Shino wouldn't move," Kana answered, holding in a laugh.

"Ok," the two parents answered.

Once done cleaning, Shino and Kana rejoined Anna and Shibi at the table and sipped their tea.

"So, Kana, tell me about how you came to Konoha!" Anna exclaimed. Kana repeated everything she had already told Shibi and filled in the details about the ball.

"You got Shino to dance! He is a charming dancer, isn't he?" Anna asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Kana replied smiling. Shibi and Shino remained quiet.

"Well! It's already 5:00! Shibi and I have somewhere to be at 6:00! If you would excuse us!" Anna remarked, after looking at her watch. The two adults stood and left the room.

"I like your parents, Shino!"

"…Thanks…" the quiet young man responded.

"What are you doing tonight?" Kana asked.

"Nothing," Shino replied.

"Hey! Ino or Sakura one left a note in the kitchen that said they were having a bunch of the….rookie nine… I think that is what it said…over to watch some movies. Why don't you come!?" Kana exclaimed happily.

"Ok…I guess."

"Great let's go find Sakura or Ino!" Kana hopped up, ran to the entry, slipped on her shoes, and ran out the door. She stopped when she realized Shino wasn't behind her. "Hurry up, Shino!"

"I am right here," he said from her side.

"How did you get there!?

"Come on."

XXXXXXXXXX With Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

"How many hair products does a guy need!?" Tenten yelled from Neji's bathroom.

"Have you seen how long and shiny Neji-nii-san's hair is!? This is why!" Hanabi looked at Tenten as if she should be keenly aware of this fact.

"Well, ok," Tenten responded.

"Guys! Neji is coming!!" Hinata screeched from her position by the door. She had activated her Byakugan for lookout purposes.

"Crap! Come on!" Tenten and Hanabi ran from the bathroom to the door and the three ran down the hall. "Wait!! Oh my goodness!!! I left the kimono in his room!"

"Tenten!!!! Now were gonna get caught!!" Hanabi squealed.

"No, I'll just go get it really fast! Calm down!" Tenten ran back towards the room. The young woman slid the door open ran to Neji's bed where she had set the dress earlier. She seized her borrowed items and bolted towards the door, only to encounter the hard chest of Hyuga Neji, again.

" Ow! Oh hi Neji!" she greeted as the man picked her up from the ground.

"Tenten," the young man returned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around. Your bed is very comfortable!"

"Hn."

"Well, see you at dinner!" with this, the young woman left the room.

"Told ya we would get caught!" Hanabi said as soon as she saw her exit Neji's room.

"Were fine. He asked me one question before I left no big deal. Now come on we gotta go!" Tenten reassured the girls.

"A-alright, let's go. H-Hanabi w-we'll see y-you later," Hinata said as the three separated.

"So, Tenten you need to shower…s-so do that f-first," The timid girl said once her room came into view.

"Got it! What are you gonna do?"

"G-get dressed," she answered.

"Duh Tenten," the bun-haired kunoichi smacked her forehead as she ran off to the shower.

The dressing commenced once Tenten stepped out of the shower. The two of them finished dressing just in time to rush to the dinning hall. The girls skid down polished hallways on their socks to reach the hall.

"Hey Neji! Are we late?" Tenten yipped as she halted on her heels in front of the handsome Hyuga. Neji donned the traditional Hyuga formal robes and had his hair pulled tighter than usual.

"…Hn," he stunned reply came a little late as he stared at Tenten. The pink kimono-like dress accentuated her features nicely and the pins they found earlier held her hair in place on top if her head. Soft curls dangled form the complex bun. Hinata brushed her cheeks with a small blush, topping off her ensemble.

"Tenten you look lovely! Don't you think Neji?" Hanabi mocked as she reached the door way.

"…" alas words were lost.

"Hyuga family, meet Tenten. One of Konoha's strongest kunoichi and Neji's teammate," Haishi introduced the woman to the family members in the room when the four of them entered.

"Hi!" She exclaimed to the large room of people.

"Hello," a lovely woman answered, who looked strangely familiar to Tenten, "I am Neji's mother Mei. Sit here." The woman instructed her to sit in the empty seat next to her.

'The picture!' Tenten thought as she walked through the room of silent Hyuga's to the seat that indicated for her to sit in. Hinata and Hanabi sat next to their father and Neji on the other side of Tenten.

The room remained silent as maids brought food out to the table.

"So, Tintin, what is you rank?" a snobby looking woman asked.

"It's Tenten, and I'm a Jounin."

"Do you specialize in anything?" a male asked.

"Weapons." She answered with a small glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Hmmp, weak," the same snobbish woman muttered under her breath.

"E-," Tenten began but stopped when she felt Neji's hand press her hand that clutched the table. She relaxed and ate a bite of something on her plate.

"Tenten you look very lovely. If I am not mistaken, those are my old things," Mei said.

"Yea, Hinata lent them to me, you don't mind do you?" Tenten answered with an uncertain glance to Mei.

"No, they look wonderful on you and no one wears them anymore."

"Tenten what do your parents do?" a family member questioned.

"They used to be weapon makers and jounin but they died when I was younger," she answered, her tone of voice changing.

"Quite sorry," the same family member apologized.

"That's alright!" She said with an enchanting smile, causing Neji to drop food from his chopsticks.

"How old are you Tenten?" Mei asked.

"Eighteen."

"Do you live all alone?" a little girl of about six asked.

"No, I have two roommates," Tenten responded the young girl's questioned with a laugh.

"That's good! 'cuz if you did that wouldn't be very fun!" the girls said again, an approving smile on her lips.

"Yes, yes it is!"

"Tenten do you make weapons?" a man asked.

"Yes."

"What types of weapons do you make?"

"Anything really."

The procession of questions continued on through desert. Finally Hiashi ended all conversation saying it was late.

"It was a pleasure to have you, Tenten. I hope to see you more often. Neji, walk her home," Mei said.

"Hn."

"You don's have to!" Tenten said.

"I will," Neji finalized it, "go get you things." Tenten skid off in the direction of Hinata's room to gather her clothes from earlier.

"Neji, you practically grew up with her and I am just now meeting her?" Mei reprimanded her son.

"I didn't think it necessary for you to meet my teammates," he answered.

"I think she's more than a teammate," she responded with a wink, walking off when Tenten came back with her things.

"Ready?" Neji asked, walking away when Tenten nodded her head.

"Well, that wasn't that bad! Most of you family was well mannered," Tenten laughed with a small smile. Neji looked at her as if she was insane. The exited the gates and saw the empty street, people had retired to their homes because the sky looked as if it was going to storm.

"I think it's gonna rain."

"Hn."

"I like storms. Do you?" Tenten questioned, looking up at him as they continued their slow-paced walk.

"Yes, I find them to be calming." As he said this, a loud thunderclap sounded overhead, causing Tenten to jump. "I thought you liked storms," he jibbed, his voice holding a hint of amusement.

"That was unexpected!" the girl countered.

"Hn, we are not even half way to your house, we'll get soaked."

"Yeah, I figured as much. We could wait the storm out somewhere," she suggested, their walking had come to a halt as they contemplated the matter.

"The storm is going to last a long time. We have a better chance of getting wet." Tenten nodded her head as water drops fell around them.

"Tenten I would like to apologize for the way my family treated you this evening."

"Most of them were fine! For the majority of the evening I had fun! Plus I got to wear this beautiful kimono!" Tenten exclaimed, running ahead of Neji and twirling the dress around, although by now they were wet.

"You look….nice tonight, Tenten," Neji said quietly.

"Thanks!" she responded with a blush.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to her house, accompanied by the roar of thunder. Tenten and Neji bolted into the house just before it started pouring buckets, encountering ten very familiar faces.

"Tenten! You look so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, causing every occupant of the room to look.

"Why thank you!" the girl said jokingly, slipping her shoes off, "Come on Neji you can't leave until the storm passes, you'll get sick."

"Hn," on that note Neji took his shoes off as well and stood in the entryway of her warm house.

"So what are you guys doing?" Tenten asked as all ten eyes were on her.

"Watching youthful movies about good and evil and blossoming love!!!!!!!" Lee exclaimed, jumping from his seat on the couch and giving the good guy pose.

"Sounds exciting. I am going to go change out of these wet clothes…" she looked at Neji when she said that, "Neji come here…I might have some of my dad's old clothes that you can wear…"

"Hn," he walked after her up the stairs.

"Who thinks they are gonna do more than change up there?" Naruto practically yelled.

"Naruto! Shut your mouth! They might hear you!" Sakura yelled at him.

"But I'm right!" he yelled again.

"We all know you are right, dobe, just shut your mouth!" Sasuke yelled.

"All of you should stop yelling," Kana interjected.

"Yes! That would be the youthful thing to do!!!!" Lee exclaimed, loudly.

"You see that! That's yelling!" Ino yelled at Lee.

"Has anyone seen my chips?" Choji asked quietly, his question was unheard.

"Oi! You all are making a louder racket than Naruto!" Kiba…yelled.

"Quiet!" Shino yelled, silencing them.

"I didn't even know you could yell Shino," Kiba remarked, followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Ino jumped up to answer the door.

"H-hello Ino- chan," Hinata squeaked out as lightning illuminated the sky.

"Hinata! What are you doing in the rain? Come in!" the young girl stepped in and closed her umbrella, revealing that she was completely dry.

"T-Tenten left her weapon scrolls at the compound…"Hinata explained.

"Hinata Chan!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-N-Naruto kun…" Hinata responded.

"Stay here for a while….everyone else is!" Sakura invited her in, "We're watching a bunch of movies. You can sit…." Sakura looked around at their seating arrangement. Shino and Kana sat at one end, rather close together if you ask her, next to Kana was Shikamaru, then Ino's currently empty seat. Kiba sat on the floor with Akamaru and Choji, Lee was in a chair and she sat next to Sasuke and Naruto on the other end of their very large couch. "…next to me!" she shoved Naruto over and patted the seat next to her.

"O-ok…w-w-where are Neji-niisan and T-Tenten?"

"Oh Yeah! Well, they came in wet…so they went upstairs to change… I know! Hinata use you Byakugan to see what they are doing!" Ino said happily, regaining her seat.

"W-well o-ok," the timid girl replied, activating her Byakugan.

"What do you see?" Kana asked.

"They are in the hallway…in front of a closet. T-Tenten is d-digging through a box full of clothes," she answered.

"Are they saying anything!?" Sakura asked.

"Their lips are moving, but I don't know what they are saying…"

"They are proclaiming their love!!!!" Lee yelled.

"Lee! No yelling," Sakura reprimanded.

"Oi, Hinata-chan, what are they doing now?" Kiba asked.

"She's holding different shirts up to him."

XXXXXXXXXX With Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

"This one?" Tenten asked the wet, stoic man as she held a black T-shirt up to his chest.

"Hn. The first one was fine as well." He commented.

"Ok, pants…" she ignored his comment and turned back around to the box, digging through its contents.

XXXXXXXXXX Downstairs XXXXXXXXXX

"What now?" someone in the room asked Hinata.

"T-they f-found a-a s-shirt. I t-think she is looking for pants…" the timid girl answered the room.

XXXXXXXXXX With Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

"These might fit…" Tenten retrieved a pair of jeans and held them against Neji's waist, examining them. She looked up when she felt his piercing stare on her. "No?" Neji moved away a piece of hair that managed to find its way in front of her eyes. "Nej-," Neji held her cheek and her waist close to him and kissed her.

Tenten was too stunned at first to realize what the crap was going on…and Neji getting no reaction began to pull away. Tenten, finally realizing what was happening, dropped what she was holding and placed her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX Downstairs XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata exclaimed as she witnessed the lip-lock.

"What! Hinata!" The room, save Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino, said anxiously.

"He, they, wow."

"Hinata!" the girl fainted.

"Hinata! Wake up! We need to know what happened!" Ino said.

"Hinata-chan? Wake up!" Naruto coaxed the diffident girl awake.

The girl raised and opened her eyes to the questioning gazes of Sakura, Ino, and Kana.

"Did they kiss?" Kana asked.

Hinata gave them a blank stare, contemplating on whether or not to tell her friends what she saw.

"No, they didn't."

"Their youthful love will never be able to blossom!" Lee yelled.

"T-their "l-l-love" i-i-isnt a-allowed either w-way…" Hinata mumbled.

"What! Why?" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"H-Haishi said she was a distraction to Neji's training…"

"That's bull!" the girls said furiously.

"Seriously, has anyone seen my chips?" Choji asked.

"Choji, shut up," Ino snapped.

XXXXXXXXXX With Neji and Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

The two broke apart when air became a necessity and they heard Lee yell.

"They know…" Tenten said breathlessly.

"Hn." Neji released his hold on her and they stepped back.

"So, you can change in the bathroom…" Tenten said, a blush sticking to her face.

"Hn." That Hn, for some reason, sounded amused.

"Ok, I am going to go change as well." She walked towards her room.

XXXXXXXXXX Downstairs XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what are they doing now?" Kana asked. Hinata activated her Byakugan again and found the two of them in separate rooms.

"T-their c-changing," Hinata answered.

"Together!?" Naruto asked.

"No!" the shy girl yipped, blushing from the thought.

"Come on!" Ino jumped form the couch and pulled Kana with her, Sakura followed pulling Hinata along.

"Where are you guys going?" Kiba questioned.

"Duh! To talk to Tenten!" Sakura and Ino answered.

The four hurried up the stairs and to Tenten's room. They knocked first, but walked in when she did not answer quickly enough. They found the girl seated on her bed holding her bottom lip.

"Ahh! Oh, Hi!" Tenten said, ripping her hand from her lip.

"He kissed you!" Hinata said.

"Yea," she answered her face in a dazed state. She stood up when she saw three pairs of eyes watching her expectedly and began rummaging through a drawer. She pulled out a pair of blue and green sleep pants with a green tank top.

"That's great!" Ino yelped.

"Well…how was your all's day?" Tenten asked changing the subject, causing the previous topic to slip everyone's minds.

"I worked in the flower shop today. I suckered Shikamaru into helping me," Ino answered, sitting on the bed.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, walking behind a changing screen in her room.

"Trained with Tsunade-Sama," the pink-haired girl answered.

"Kana, how was your day with your future lover?" Ino joked.

"Tsunade said she had to discuss it with some people so we left. Shino showed me around town and we went to his house. I met his dad…they look exactly alike! Then his mom came home, I am telling you she is so different from Shino. We got into a chex mix fight and …then we left and came here," Kana explained her day, ignoring the comment about Shino being her future lover.

"So, he is going to be you future lover!" Sakura smiled.

"I never said that!"

"You never denied it!" Ino added to the discussion.

"i-if it is any consolation Kana, I t-t-think you two l-look c-cute together!" Hinata said, "When w-we w-were growing u-up everyone t-thought S-Shino was creepy…"

"Really? That is so mean! He isn't creepy!" Kana almost yelled, very frustrated at the matter.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," Tenten said, coming from behind the screen dressed and dry.

"Ok!" Ino said just as the power went out.

"Great the storm blew the power out!" Tenten sarcastically said. The girl groped along her walls to her dresser to locate a flashlight. She located the small plastic object and illuminated the room with a faint light. "Come on." They walked out of the room and downstairs, encountering all the guys.

"So, who wants to go into the dark basement alone and turn the power on?" Tenten asked.

"…." No one answered. Not everyone was scarred, just lazy.

"fine, I'll do it!" Sakura informed the room. She marched off through a doorway to her kitchen where the door to the basement was. "TEnten, where is a flashlight?"

"I dunno…." Tenten stopped to think, "In the cabinet above the fridge!"

"Ow…ok," Sakura said, stubbing her toe on the kitchen table.

The other teens waited for the power to return.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura's voice resounded. Sasuke jumped off the couch and through the doorway to the basement. "Ahhh! Oh!" Sakura screamed when she felt a presence behind her.

"Well, he reacted quickly," Ino said as the lights came back on.

Sasuke and Sakura came back upstairs, Sakura's face bright red from embarrassment and Sasuke looking annoyed.

"Why did you scream?" Kana asked.

"I thought I saw something trying to attack me," Sakura confessed.

"You are a shinobi, forehead girl!" Ino mocked.

"You woulda screamed too so shut it!" Sakura yelled.

"Just drop it," Sasuke said, regaining his seat. The whole room stared at him.

"Sasuke loves Sakura!!! Kissy kissy!!!" Naruto mocked, earning him a punch in the face from Sasuke.

"You know what I realized?" kana asked the room. Receiving blank stares, she continued. "You all are some of the funniest people to be around!" Kana said, plopping down next to Shino and smiling at the occupants of the room.

"How so?" Kiba asked, a not so friendly glare pointed at Shino.

"I dunno. You all argue so much, yet you all come together to hang out! Its great!" the foreign girl answered.

"HEY! I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA EVER!" Lee screamed, "LET US PLAY THE EVER SO YOUTHFUL WONDEROUS GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!"

"No!" the majority of the room answered.

"What's truth or dare?" Kana asked.

"Now we have to play!" Ino changed her answer; she was originally against the idea, because of what happened the last time.

"Fine." The room grumbled, including Neji and Sasuke.

"Ok, everyone sit down!!!" Sakura ordered, regaining her own seat as the room filed back in order.

"Ok, Kana to paly truth or dare you start with one person and you aske them "truth" or "dare" if the y choose truth they have to answer any question you ask. If the pick dare you dare them to do something," Ino explained.

"Like streaking through the town!" Naruto laughed.

"Ok! Can I go first???" Kana asked.

"Sure!" Tenten answered, seating herself on the floor.

"Hmmm," Kana pondered the situation for a few moments, looking around the room until she spotted Neji seated on the floor a little ways away from Tenten, "Neji! Truth or dare??"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so it wasn't one month this time! it was one day before one month! heheh. i am soo sorry. i was looking back and realized, wowo i wait so long to update. but no more! i will update every weekend or so help me youall have my permission to yell at me all you want!

The only excuse i have is i got caught up in the holidays... bad me!

i got stitche too. six. froma tuna can. yummy yum tuna!

So, to all my wonderful reviewers/readers who have put up with my unbelievably long updates i dedicate this chap to you all!

katurauchiha -a bunch of numbers here varying in order- you reviewed like 4 times on the last chapter! so, here you go finally!

One reviewer pointed out that i spelled Hiashi's name worng..so i am sorry for that.

to "Unknown" who told me about your story, great minds rock. I want to read your story.

soragirlfriend:thanks for your awesome reviews!

I would individually thank you all...but that would take a long time and im sure you care more about the story then my ramblings!

Disclaimeer: i dont own it!

* * *

Chapter 10 

"Hn." Neji said.

"I must inform you that that is not an option in this ever youthful game of "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!" YOSH!" Lee exclaimed.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to…," Kana pondered the challenge for a few more moments then noticed something outside. "kiss the girl that is about to come in the door."

"No."

"Don't you have to?" Kana turned to Ino and Sakura for confirmation.

"Yes, you do. Either that or they suffer the pain of a LOSS," Ino said, exaggerating on the word loss.

"No…I will not." Neji said as the doorbell rang.

Silence filled the room as Tenten stood up to answer the door, glaring at Kana. The room began arguing about whether or not Neji must fulfill the dare. Tenten walked briskly towards the door, swung it open, and stepped outside to block the escalating argument and met a distraught face.

"Hi Tenten, I am sorry to bother you so late, but I have no power and no candles. I was wondering if I could borrow some???" a girl about Tenten's age asked.

"Sure Kari. That is no problem! Come on in. Don't mind the mass of people or the arguing. I just have to find them." The two walked inside the house towards the rest of the group. "Ok, everyone this is our neighbor Kari. Kari, this is….well everyone…"

"Hi," Kari said with a wave. She had long, straight brown hair and green eyes.

A multitude of greetings flew through the air, causing the girl to smile.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go find the candles. You can help me look," Tenten said to her neighbor.

"Ok," the girl answered and followed Tenten into the kitchen. As soon as they left the room, the arguing commenced.

"Go in there and kiss her!" Ino yelled and Neji looked around bored.

"Ino-Chan, I don't think that would be best for s-some o-other p-people p-present…." Hinata spoke up.

"Can it Hinata! If he doesn't go kiss her right now then he is a failure!" Ino yelled. At this, Neji stood up, walked to the kitchen where the two were searching for candles. The whole room fixed their gazed on Neji. Neji walked up to the brunette and kissed her.

"Hey! I fou---," the voice stopped as Neji's lips met her is a chaste kiss.

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT! HE IS A FREAKING……OH MY GOODNESS!!" Sakura yelled.

"…..found the candles," Tenten said, breathless. Neji walked away and the room looked at him, dumbfounded. "Here you go…Kari. Thanks for stopping by. Sorry it took so long."

"That's fine!" Kari said smiling at Tenten's dreamy expression before it melted away.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you all! Kari said as she exited the house.

"Neji! You didn't do your dare!" Sakura said.

"Yes I did. Kana said "kiss the girl that is about to walk in the door". Tenten walked in the door after she stepped out," Neji explained regaining his seat.

"Now what?" Kana asked, a large smile gracing her lips.

"Now Neji asks someone truth or dare," Sakura explained.

"Uhhuh," Kana said.

"Ok, Neji ask someone," Ino instructed.

Neji groaned, but complied, "Shikamaru."

"Troublesome. I was hoping I would be able to escape the game as I did last time. Hmmm, dare," the lazy boy, answered.

"I dare you to spend the whole day with Ino tomorrow."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled.

"So, I have no say in this?" Ino asked.

"Like you actually care Ino," Sakura sarcastically answered.

"Wel--," Ino stopped.

"Ok, Shikamaru you turn, right?" Kana asked.

"I suppose," he answered.

"Kiba truth or dare."

"Dare," Kiba answered, his voice dreading what the outcome of his answer might end up being.

"I don't know. Streak through town tomorrow," Shikamaru said.

"Ha! I cant tomorrow! Shino and I are training tomorrow!" Kiba exclaimed, relief flowing through him.

"Then do it the next day," Sasuke said, amusement in his cold voice.

"Dang." He sat down, defeated.

Kana turned to Shino.

"Can I come with you all tomorrow? I think it would be interesting to watch you all train!" Kana asked quietly.

Shino looked at her, surprised she wanted to spend time with him.

"You would have to make sure it is fine with Kiba."

"Kiba!" Kana yelled, interrupting him daring Choji to eat nothing but vegetables for a month.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Can I come with you and Shino tomorrow?" Kana asked.

"…Yea..." he answered.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

Tenten, who had sat back down while Neji was daring Shikamaru, looked at Hinata, Sakura, and Ino to find smiles on their faces.

"This game is stupid!" Choji complained, disappointed about the outcome of his dare.

"Well, we could just do something else," Naruto answered.

"YOSH! WHAT YOUTHFUL THING SHALL WE DO NEXT!?" Lee yelled.

"YOU ARE TOO LOUD BUSHY BROWS!"

"YOSH! MY EVER YOUTHFUL GAI SENSEI TOLD ME TO EXCLAIM EVERYTHING LOUDLY WHEN I FEEL YOUTHFUL! YOSH! I AM OVER FLOWING WITH YOUTHFUL-NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"L-Lee, p-perhaps y-you c-could be y-youthful a l-little q-quieter," Hinata suggested.

"Yosh! It will be a new challenge! If I do not fulfill this challenge I will run 200 laps around Konoha!" the green clad young man whispered.

"O-ok," the shy girl said.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked.

"You're such a pig you dobe," Sasuke insulted him.

"Why you!" Naruto dove at him, crushing Hinata and Sakura. The blonde boy flailed his arms smacking both girls, but failing to hit Sasuke.

"Dobe! Stop it! You're smacking Sakura and Hinata!" Sasuke yelled, smacking Naruto in the face.

Naruto pulled back, and noticed Sakura's angry face and Hinata's red face.

"Sorry, Hinata-Chan, Sakura-Chan," Naruto lowered his head, hoping to escape the wrath of Sakura.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry when I get done with you Naruto!" Sakura jumped up, reading to kill him. The hyperactive blonde jumped up as well and ran around the room from the vicious pink-haired girl.

"Shino?" Kana whispered to the boy next to her.

"Yes, Kana?" he responded.

"Does everyone always act like this?" she whispered again, subconsciously leaning closer to him.

"Yea." Shino answered, not looking at her, but feeling her lean closer.

Ino looked away from Sakura yelling and chasing Naruto and noticed the closeness of the two; she nudged Tenten, who was by her feet. Tenten's eyes grew large and a smile formed on her lips.

"Naruto! I am gonna kill you!" Sakura yelled and finally succeeded in knocking Naruto down, which caused everyone to avert his or her attention to Sakura and Naruto. Kana leaned away from Shino.

"Fivehead! Get off of him, you beat him!" Ino yelled.

"Ok." Sakura stood up and wiped the imaginary dirt off herself. Naruto stayed on the ground, curled in fetal position.

"So what youthful things are you all doing tomorrow?" Lee whispered.

"Training," the majority of the room answered.

"Me too!" Lee yelled.

"HA! You have to run 200 laps!" Naruto yelled.

"I do!" Lee jumped up and ran towards the door, ready to run them immediately.

"Lee! Do them tomorrow, you'll get sick if you run in the rain," Tenten ordered.

"But youthful team flower, it is no longer raining!" Lee yelled and ran out the door.

"Really?" Tenten stood up and looked out the window; sure enough, the rain had stopped.

"Well, I guess you all can go home now!" Ino said.

"What time is it?" Choji asked. He had been sulking about his all veggie diet until now.

"12:38 a.m.." Shino answered.

"I'm dead," Shikamaru said.

"Why? You go on missions for days at a time!" Ino laughed.

"My mom is crazy."

"Ohh." Sakura said.

"See ya," Shikamaru stood up, stretched, yawned, and walked out the door with a wave. Choji followed him.

"Oi, Shino. Where are we training tomorrow?" Kiba asked as he stood up and made his way to the door with Akamaru.

"Our old training grounds," he answered, standing up as well.

"Ok, bye guys!" Kiba waved.

"Kana, I'll pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow morning," Shino told her, before walking out the door. He left when she nodded her head.

Sasuke stood up, thanked the girls, and left.

"I have to get some sleep so I can train to become the Hokage!" Naruto yelled. "Bye Hinata-Chan, Ino, Sakura, Kana, Tenten and Neji!" he ran out the door.

"We should leave as well. Goodbye. Come Hinata," Neji said, standing up.

"C-coming," Hinata replied.

"Neji! Are we training tomorrow at 10?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." He walked out the door, with Hinata behind him.

"Well, that was eventful!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Kana and Shino were getting a little close over there earlier!" Tenten laughed.

"When!?" Sakura asked.

"When you were chasing Naruto. I swear she was about to kiss him," Ino said.

"She would have too, if you hadn't tackled Naruto when you did, and he didn't have that face barrier," Tenten added. Ino shook her head in agreement.

"Wha-! I was…" Kana stopped her sentence, knowing she would get nowhere.

"if were lucky, you two will get married and you can live in Konoha!" Sakura smiled. Kana did not say anything.

"You really like him!" Tenten smiled.

"You really like Neji!" Kana retorted.

"Yeah, but that will never go anywhere!" Tenten said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Kana asked.

"Well, we supposedly settled today that I wasn't a distraction to him and his training," Tenten answered.

"He kissed you twice!" the multicolored haired girl said.

"And he'll never mention it again."

"Well that's just dumb!"

"Yea. I'll get over it eventually. So, what are you doing tomorrow Sakura?" Tenten changed the subject.

"I have the day off! So, I am gonna train a little with my combat. I can't do much but heal a person in a battle," Sakura laughed.

"Well…I am gonna go to sleep," Tenten said.

"Night!" Ino and Sakura called as Tenten ascended the stairs, her hair still in the intricate bun from earlier.

"Hey Kana, why do you want to watch Kiba and Shino train?" Sakura asked, turning to the older girl.

"Well, I have lived at the palace most of my life and my uncle wouldn't allow me or Koyuki to learn to fight, but I have always been fascinated by it. I used to sneak out of the palace and watch the academy students! But you can never tell my uncle that!" Kana answered, smiling at her memories.

"Well, that's interesting. You should ask Shino to teach you something. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Ino said.

"Maybe. Well, I think I'm gonna go to sleep to! Night guys!" Kana smile to her friends.

"We should go to sleep to."

"Yea."

Sakura and Ino walked up stairs as well and went to their own rooms to sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Tenten's alarm sounded through the room.

"What a joy, morning," Tenten groaned as she sat up and commenced in getting ready to train. She finished changing and eating and left to meet Neji.

XXXXXXXXXX With Tenten XXXXXXXXXX

'I'm not quite sure if I will enjoy this day or not,' Tenten thought to herself as she reached hers and Neji's training grounds.

"Good morning Neji!" Tenten greeted the stoic man who had been meditating.

"Good morning Tenten."

"Well, that is a first!"

"What is?"

"So is that!" Tenten laughed.

"Hn."

"I was wondering when it was gonna come! That is the first time you have ever said "good morning Tenten" instead of "Hn"."

"Hn."

"So, did anyone say anything to you or Hinata when you all got home last night?" Tenten took a seat by Neji under a large tree.

"My mother was sitting by the gates when we got home. It was a first."

"What did she say?"

"She couldn't sleep, so she decided to wait for Hinata and me."

"That was nice of her."

'Figured yesterday would be like it never existed,' she thought to herself again.

"Tenten, about yesterday…" Neji began.

"It was fun! But I think we should just forget about everything, because of the purpose of yesterday morning," Tenten said through a fake smile.

"Hn. Let's train."

The two stood up and walked to the center of the field. A calming breeze filled the air, the only wind remaining after the storm. Tenten drew two kunai and immediately ran towards Neji. Neji drew a kunai and dodged the girl's attack.

Tenten jumped back and threw her weapons at an alarming speed at Neji. He, of cours,e dodged them. Neji activated his Byakugan and the movement between them ceased. Tenten pulled out a scroll, bit her finger and summoned a long, sleek sword. She ran at Neji, he blocked her first attack and jumped back. They exchanged blows, neither of them hitting the other. The sun began to rise higher in the sky.

Tenten ran again, and missed again. She pulled out a much larger scroll, jumped in the air and summoned an array of weapons. Neji performed his kaiten and blocked them.

She continued with the same attack until she held one last weapon; she laced it with her chakra and shot it towards Neji. He did not notice it and the blade cut through his left arm, leaving a large gash.

"Whoops!" Tenten ran to Neji, his arm was bleeding. "Sorry! I didn't think it would actually cut you."

"Hn." He walked over to his pack. Tenten followed him.

"Let me clean it," she moved him away from his pack and directed him to sit down. She pulled out a special Hyuga ointment, a cleaning solution, and some bandages. "Either rip your sleeve, or take your shirt off."

Neji pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a muscled chest covered with bandages that connected to his right arm.

"Ok, sorry, I really figured you would dodge it." Tenten apologized again while she cleaned the cut.

"It's alright."

"Goodness, what time is it?" Tenten asked

"Noon," Neji answered, watching Tenten apply the ointment on his arm.

"It sure doesn't feel like it's been 2 hours! Ok! All done!" Tenten said, running her hand across Neji's bandaged arm.

"Tenten,"

"Hmmm?" She took her hand away and looked up at Neji.

"I am sorry about the current course of events, and I am trying to change them," Neji said.

Tenten was speechless. "Ok." Tenten smiled at the man. A silence passed over the two as they just looked at each other.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." The two stood up and Neji slid his shirt back over his head. They picked up their packs, Tenten collected her many weapons. The pair exited their training grounds and walked to a nearby restaurant. They ordered and ate in almost complete silence except for the occasional comment from Tenten and the "Hn" from Neji.

XXXXXXXXXX With Kana, Kiba and Shino XXXXXXXXXX

Shino arrived at Tenten's house at 11:31. The older girl answered the door smiling. She wore a borrowed purple tank top from Ino and a pair of black pants.

"Good morning!" Kana smiled at the younger boy.

"Good morning," he responded. Kana stepped outside and walked along side Shino as he led her to a forest.

They walked through the large forest and passed multiple training grounds.

"There's Neji and Tenten," Shino pointed

"Really? Can we watch them for a sec?" Kana asked.

"Yeah."

Kana looked on in amazement as Tenten twirled through the air, throwing blades at Neji as he dodged almost every one of them.

"That is remarkable," Kana said, awed.

"They are two of the best ninja in this village. Neji could be ANBU, but he hasn't yet," Shino said, "come on, we're almost there." Kana shook her head and they kept walking.

"Shino, I was wondering…" Kana began but stopped.

"Yes?" the bug boy asked moving onto a worn dirt path.

"Well, I've lived at the palace most of my life and my uncle never allowed me to learn how to fight….and I think it's fascinating and I was wondering if you could…well teach me something? You don't have to, it was silly of me to ask. Never mind," she rambled her request together.

"Sure," he answered just when they arrived at the training grounds.

"Really!?" Kana exclaimed happily and threw her arms around Shino, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But I have to train with Kiba first."

"Ok." Kana said, releasing her grip.

Kiba had arrived before them and saw Kana hug Shino. 'That's a first.' Kiba thought as he reflected that through his childhood most people had been afraid of Shino.

"Good morning Kiba!" Kana waved. "Thank you for letting me come along!"

"Uhhuh," the boy answered.

Kana made her way to a tree a little ways away from the worn area in the center of the clearing. Shino walked to the same tree Kana had and placed his pack down and removed his hooded jacket he wore over his shirt. Kiba and Akamaru met Shino in the center.

"Why did she hug you?" Kiba asked.

"I told her I would teach her to fight…kind of," Shino answered.

"That will be interesting, tell me how it goes! You're becoming quite close to her. What are you going to do when she goes back to Yukigakure?"

"I don't' know," Shino answered, with a, almost unnoticeable, change of tone in his voice.

"Well, let's get started."

Bugs crawled from Shino's sleeves and he dispersed them at Kiba. Kiba twisted through the air trying to avoid Shino's bugs. Kiba managed to allow a few bugs to land on him. Kiba pulled out a handful of star shuriken and threw them at Shino, who blocked them by forming a bug wall. Kiba's aim was a little off either way and only two would have hit him.

Kana sat on the sidelines completely amazed.

"Piercing fang!" Kiba called and began spinning at a rapid speed and aiming a forceful blow at Shino. Shino moved away from the center of the target, but still got a forceful push back from Kiba's attack. He was sent into a tree. He quickly got up and aimed a kunai at Kiba; it grazed his arm, ripping through his clothes and leaving a small cut. They ran at each other and met fists. They backed away.

"Shadow clone" Kiba created two clones of himself and circled around Shino. Shino tossed another kunai at Kiba, hitting the real one, causing the clones to disappear.

"You realize you're running out of chakra," Shino said.

"Yea, but I can't kill these bugs or you'd kill me."

Shino called the bugs off Kiba and created a clone of himself.

"I hate it when you do that." Kiba ran at one of the Shinos, attempting to punch him, but fell through the dispersing of Shino's bugs.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called to his dog. Akamaru ran to him. Kiba made a series of barking noises and Akamaru ran after Shino, who smacked the dog on the nose, which caused him to stop in his tracks. Kiba threw a kunai at Shino and created a small cut on his face, ripping part of the shirt that surrounded his face. Shino pulled out three senbon and aimed that at Kiba. Two cut his leg and the other one missed. Kiba threw a bo-shuriken at his opponent, which cut into his leg.

Shino and Kiba ran at each other and exchanged blows. Shino attached more bugs on Kiba and continued blocking his punches, while landing a few of his own punches.

Kiba jumped back and attempted his piercing fang once more, but noticed his chakra was low. He halted and held up a hand.

"Your bugs drained most of my chakra. I don't know why I even bother training with you."

"Because we can train together for an hour and it seems like we have been fighting for 15 minutes," Shino answered, walking towards his pack to clean his injuries.

Kana looked up at them, smiling. "That was amazing! You two fight so well!" Kana said amazement evident in her voice. (A/n can you have amazement in your voice? Oh well….)

"Heh, you should see Neji fight. On the other hand, watch us in an actual battle. It can get brutal," Kiba smirked, sitting down against the tree and rummaging in his pack for his canteen.

"Are you alright, Shino?" Kana asked, noting the cuts on Shino.

"Yes," he answered her, sitting down beside the girl. He pulled out a small brown bottle and began applying an ointment to his cuts. He neglected the cut on his face, which he did not feel because of the size of it.

Kana put a small amount of the ointment on her finger and rubbed it across the cut on Shino's face.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome!" She smiled at him.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Kana turned to the boy on her other side.

"Yea, I'm fine," he answered, "So, Shino said you wanted to learn how to fight."

"Yea….I guess it's kind of silly. But its just so interesting!" Kana exclaimed.

"Nah, it's not," Kiba said, taking a drink from his canteen.

XXXXXXXXXX With Tenten and Neji XXXXXXXXXX

"Neji, you use a lot of hair products," Tenten said, wanting to break a silence that had come over them.

"I figured you had snooped in my room," Neji said.

"Sorry. I was curious, and you have a very nice room by the way," Tenten laughed.

"Hn."

Tenten looked out the window that was to her right and spotted a pair of familiar faces.

"Neji! Look, it's Naruto and Hinata!" Tenten pointed out the window. The two of them were walking through town looking at different booths lining the street.

"What?" Neji looked out the window and saw his cousin walking with Naruto, both of them smiling.

Naruto looked ahead and spotted a new booth with games.

He grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards said booth. This, of course, caused her to blush.

"Aww, that's cute," Tenten said, returning her focus to her meal. Neji, however, kept an eye on the two.

"Neji. Clam down she is seventeen years old. I am sure a seventeen- year-old girl can walk around town with a boy."

"Hn," Neji looked away and at Tenten. a few more minutes passed before Tenten interrupted the silence.

"Aww, he won her a stuffed frog!" Tenten exclaimed which caused Neji to look up. Naruto had played a ring toss game several times trying to win. He finally succeeded and won a small stuffed frog.

"Hn," Neji looked up, and then looked away. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yea," Tenten looked at her now empty plate.

"Let's go train."

"It looks like it's gonna storm again," Tenten pointed out.

"Oh well,"

XXXXXXXXXX With Hinata and Naruto XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go Hinata-Chan!" Naruto smiled and handed the girl a small green frog.

"T-thank y-you N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata smiled.

"You're welcome! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. They walked further down the street, until they spotted a clock and noticed that it was 1:00.

"Oops! I'm late for my training session Ero-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed when he noticed the time. "I finally convinced him to train me today! Sorry Hinata-Chan, I have to go! Bye," he gave her a peck on the cheek, waved bye, and ran down the street.

Hinata blushed and ran her hand across her cheek, she looked at her new possession adoringly as she walked back to her house. On her way home, she spotted Ino and Shikamaru sitting outside his home.

She watched the two of them from the opposite side of the street. They seemed to be arguing. 'They always are' she thought to herself and finished her walk home.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

"Shika, is this all you do? Sit on your lazy butt all day?? Ino asked, clearly bored. She had been with Shikamaru for an hour and they had done nothing but sit around.

"Everything else is too troublesome," he answered.

"You can be so worthless!!" Ino yelled.

"And you can be so loud!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"You can be so frustrating!" she yelled

"So can you!"

"Dears, if you are going to yell, come inside and yell, so everyone in Konoha doesn't think you're crazy," Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, told them.

"Troublesome," he said standing and walking inside with Ino.

"Why don't you all go out back and do something productive," Shikaku said once the two teens continued arguing.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled, walking out back.

"This wouldn't be troublesome if you weren't so lazy," Ino mumbled.

"If we hadn't played that stupid game, we wouldn't be in this troublesome situation," Shikamaru said.

"It's not always stupid. It can be very informative! Come on, let's go around town," Ino said.

"…Troublesome," Shikamaru complied and walked outside with his loud friend.

They walked along the street in the direction of the training grounds.

"What do you think of Kana and Shino?" Ino asked.

"What about them?"

"They obviously like each other," Ino stated, eyes wide with the notion that Shikamaru had not noticed them.

"Yea, everyone knows except Shino."

"Yea, it is kind of annoying…let's fix it!"

"Ino…can't you ever stay out of peoples relationships?"

"Obviously not, or I would have by now. So, COME ON!" the blonde ordered. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked lazily behind her as Ino rushed through the crowd towards team 8's old training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX With Kana, Kiba and Shino XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Kana, ready?" Shino asked, standing up.

"Yeah!" Kana jumped up next to the bug boy. Kiba looked at the two amused, standing up as well.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Kiba said as he gathered his things.

"Bye!" Kana waved as he left.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" Shino asked.

"Not particularly," she answered sheepishly.

"Well, I'll teach you how to punch and kick for now, ok?" Shino said.

"Ok!" Kana smiled again.

"Make a fist," Shino said; she did so.

"Thrust it through the air like this," he demonstrated; she did so.

The process of learning continued this way for a good half an hour. Kana caught on quickly.

"Here," Shino handed her a kunai once he was satisfied that she would be able to throw a punch correctly.

"What do I do with it?" the nineteen-year-old asked.

"Hold it like this," he walked to her side and moved her fingers into a correct holding position. "When you throw it, move your arm like this," he moved behind her, lined his arm up with hers, and brought his and her arm back and flicked it forward, sending the kunai into a tree. He stepped back and dropped his arm.

"Ok," Kana said, smiling as Shino handed her another kunai. She tossed the weapon as instructed and hit the very edge of the tree. "I did it! Almost…!" she yipped happily.

"Thank you Shino!" the older girl turned around and jumped on the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her action stunned him, but he was able to steady himself before he fell over.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Shikamaru reached team 8's training grounds and hid behind a large tree. They watched Shino instruct Kana how to throw a kunai and saw her jump-hug him.

"Ino, I don't think they need your "help"," Shikamaru whispered.

"They might…," Ino protested, wanting to stick around a little longer.

"You are so concerned about everyone else's relationships, you never even bother to have one of your own," the lazy man mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX With Kana and Shino XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you so much!" Kana thanked the younger boy again, releasing him from her hug, but not stepping back. She looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"….Uhhuh," Shino responded.

"Shino, why do you wear such a high collar around you face? It can make things rather difficult," Kana said, still not moving away form the boy.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like this," she pulled his collar away from his face and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

"Shika! Did you see that!? She kissed him!!!" Ino whispered excitedly.

"Yea…" Shikamaru answered, shocked as well.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

Kana pulled away, took a step back, and smiled.

"You could see how your collar could interfere with that," Kana laughed. Shino took a step forward. The quiet young man leaned down to her cheek and kissed it.

The girl touched her cheek and smiled, then hugged him again.

"Thank you for teaching me, and letting me come to Konoha, and showing me around town!" the girl said.

"You're Welcome." He answered, walking to the tree to gather his things, Kana followed.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

"Shika! Look! They are in like freakin love or something!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino! Shhhh, they'll hear you!" Shikamaru whispered.

"Oops."

"Wait, who is that…?" Shikamaru pointed to a man entering the clearing.

"That looks like… Shizune. That means it's a message from the Hokage. I feel like I'm watching movie!" Ino smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX With Shikamaru and Ino XXXXXXXXXX

"Aburame Shino?" Shizune asked. Shino turned around and shook his head yes. "The Hokage has requested your presence along with Kana of Yukigakure."

"…" Shino answered and the Jounin left.

"Let's go!" Kana called as she ran ahead, right where Ino and Shikamaru were hiding; they did not see Kana coming. The young woman ran right by them, and then stopped. "Hey Ino, hey Shikamaru! What's

up?"

"Kana!" Ino jumped up from her hiding place, Shikamaru followed her, only slower. Shino walked up slowly behind Kana.

"…"

"Troublesome Ino, were caught," Shikamaru whispered.

"I knew you were there the whole time," Shino said, walking on to the Hokage's tower.

"I'll talk to you later, Ino. I have to go see the Hokage!" Kana called as she ran to catch up to Shino.

"Well, that was interesting," Ino said.

"You mean troublesome. Can we go back to my house now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Alright," Ino complied.

XXXXXXXXXX With Tenten and Neji XXXXXXXXXX

"Whatever," Tenten said as she stood up. She took out her wallet to pay for her food, but Neji was already at the register paying for both of them.

"Neji! You don't have to buy me food. Here, take my money.

"Hn," he made his way to the street and back towards their training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXX With Tsunade XXXXXXXXXX

"Come in!" the sake-loving blonde called when a knock sounded through her office.

"Tsunade-Sama," Shino bowed as he entered the office with Kana trailing behind him.

"Good afternoon! Ok, so I talked with the council and they approved the idea of a treaty. We sent word to Yukigakure last night. This morning a ninja from you're village arrived, not knowing we had sent word to you're village. He carried a message from the feudal lord. He wants you to come home as soon as the treaty is resolved. This would mean that you leave tomorrow."

"…Well, I am glad that you accepted our proposal. I will be ready to leave tomorrow morning…" Kana said, the tone of her voice dropping.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Hokage-Sama, do you think I could move here? Please?" Kana asked.

"Well, it is fine with me. But you have to ask your uncle,"

"Really!? Thank you!" Kana hugged Tsunade who looked at Shino. Shino looked back with a "She is always like this" expression. Kana released her. "Is the Ninja who brought the message going to take me home?"

"Yes, Shino will accompany you all as well. Now, I have lots of work…so leave. You all leave tomorrow at 8. meet at the front gates."

"Bye!" the two left the Hokage's office and made their way back to town.

"Kana, it's going to rain later. You should probably go home."

"Alright…now I go….this way, right?" Kana asked, pointing to her right.

"No, I'll just take you home," Shino walked her back to Tenten's and told her to be ready tomorrow morning.

"Bye Shino!" Kana said. She gave him another kiss and quickly entered her temporary home.

The boy, still confused by her many actions, walked home to get ready for his mission.

XXXXXXXXXX With Tenten and Neji XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like it's gonna rain," the bun-haired young woman said as they entered their clearing a large, dark cloud hovered over tehm.

"Forget about it and walk to the center. Let's train," Neji ordered.

"Uhh," Tenten shoved her money in her pocket and stood in the center ready to attack.

Tenten tossed a kunai at Neji as the first raindrop fell. They charged, both with a kunai and the rain began falling harder and harder.

"You would choose to train when it starts to rain!" Tenten joked as their weapons met in a clash.

"Hn."

"You know what? I am sick of your one-word answers to everything. You're forbidden to say "Hn" for the rest of the week. Ok?" Tenten said as she duck down and tripped Neji. He fell and landed in a puddle of mud, staining his white robes. Tenten laughed at the mud-covered Hyuga. "That's why you don't train in the rain."

"Hn." He tripped the girl hovering over him. "I win again."

Tenten threw a handful of mud at him.

"I win!" Tenten laughed and ran away from the Hyuga. Neji calmly stood up and then sprinted after her. She turned around and attempted to kick his side but he caught her leg and twisted her body until she lost her balance and began to fall.

"I win." Neji smirked as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Always."

"Hn."

"Achoo! Ugh, we should get inside. My house is closer, and you left your clothes from last night there, so you can change into those." Tenten sneezed and straightened herself. She tried to wipe the mud off herself, but failed.

"Hn."

"Rain sure does interfere with whatever we want to do. Don't you think?" Tenten laughed as they treaded to her house in their mud-covered clothes.

"Ok, ummm….hopefully someone is home because I don't want to track mud in…" Tenten said as she opened the door. "Hello??"

"Tenten?" Kana yelled from a different room.

"Yea, Kana, can you bring me two towels?"

"Okay!" Kana came to the door with two large towels and laughed when she saw the two soaking wet and muddy. "Well, your training must have been eventful." She giggled tossing them their towels.

"Thanks!" the two dried off and stepped inside.

"Your clothes are in my room. I meant to bring them but I forgot." Tenten said as she climbed the stairs.

"Hn," Neji followed her up the wooden stairs. They walked into Tenten's room, which was a pale green and had Chinese style furniture, and she pointed to Neji's clothes at the foot of her bed. "You know where the bathroom is."

"Thank you," he exited the room.

Tenten changed into clean clothes and walked into the hall to see Neji standing outside her door.

"Train with me again tomorrow. I have to leave. I promised my Mother I would be home by 5 'O clock and it is already 4:30. Bye," Neji descended the stairs with his waded clothes in his hand and walked into the rain.

'He is gonna get soaked,' Tenten thought to herself before she ran down the stairs, grabbed an umbrella and ran agter her sparring partner.

"Neji! Wait!" she yelled after him, he was walking at a normal pace, while the rest of the people were scrambling to their homes. She stopped when she reached his figure. "Here, you can have this, You might get sick."

"Hn, but you'll get wet on your way home," Neji said, declining the offer.

"My house is at the end of the street, I won't get that wet. Just take it!" she shoved the thing into his hands and ran down the street waving. "Bye!" Neji just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Tenten!" Kana said to the girl as she entered the house.

"Yea?" Tenten responded walking to the bathroom to wring out her hair.

"What if I moved here? Wouild you let me live with you?" Kana asked.

"Sure! We have an extra room," Tenten replied wrapping her hair up in a towel..

"Well, I go back to Yukigakure tomorrow and I am gonna ask my uncle if I can move here!" Kana yipped.

"Really!? That is great!" Tenten smiled.

"I know! I leave tomorrow with Shino and a ninja from my village."

"Oh yeah, how was your day with Shino?" Tenten asked walking back downstairs and seating herself on the couch, Kana sat down byu her.

"It was fun. I saw you and Neji training this morning. Then I watched Kiba and Shino. Then Shino taught me how to punch, kick, and almost throw a kunai straight!!"

"Anything else happen??" Tenten pried.

"Well, I kissed him. and he kissed me back. Ino and Shikamaru were spying on us, so she'll probably come home later yelling about it."

"That's right, she has to spend the day with Shika. Where is Sakura?"

"I don't know she wasn't here when I got home an hour or so ago." Kana supplied her knowledge to the question.

"Huh, that's curious."

XXXXXXXXXX With Sakura XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura told herself that she needed to get stronger in her fighting abilities, so, she went to a training field at noon and began training. She didn't stop until the rain began to fall. At that time she gathered her things, among them she contained an umbrella. Or she thought she had one. She looked around and saw a group of squirrels with her pink umbrella.

"Give that back you little rodents!" she yelled at the animals in the tree. They moved higher in the tree. "I mean it! I will hurt you if you don't!" Sakura had some protection from the elements under the tree, but still collected a fair amount of water.

"Ok, you asked for it!" she pulled out a shuriken and aimed it at the squirrels. She was about it throw it when a hand rested on hers. The pink-haired girl turned around and saw the boy she had a crush on.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed. There he was behind her with a black umbrella over him.

"Why are you talking to squirrels?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"They stole my umbrella." She pointed to the pink thing the animals surrounded.

"You can have mine; just don't be so loud, you're disturbing my meditating." He said, lowering his hand form hers.

"Why are you meditating in the rain?" Sakura asked replacing the shuriken in her pocket.

"It's good for my concentration," he said unfolding the umbrella and handing it to her.

"Are you Sasuke-Kun? What if you get sick?" Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

"I won't," He said and started walking away.

"You could," she picked up her things and ran after him.

He took the umbrella from her hands, held it over both of them and pushed her in the direction of her house. "Come on."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"I'll walk you home then you don't have to worry about me getting sick…like I would," he explained.

"A-alright."

The streets were empty and it was silent except for the hum of the rain hitting umbrella. They reached Sakura's house and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said before entering her house.

Sasuke looked at the umbrella then unfolded it and left it on her porch. He walked out in the rain and back to his training.

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled.

"Speak of the Devil! We were just wondering where you were! Guess what!" Tenten said.

"Huh?" Sakura prodded.

"Kana, one: kissed Shino today and he kissed her back, two: Kana is gonna ask her uncle if she can move here!" Tenten answered.

"That's great!"

XXXXXXXXXX With Ino and Shikamaru XXXXXXXXXX

"Perfect, now I'm bored, it's raining, and my dad is inside with your dad," Ino said. She and Shikamaru were on his back porch watching the rain.

"This is technically your fault," Shikamaru said.

"How!? Ino yelled.

"If you had never introduced this game at the freakish circus tent, Lee never would have gotten the idea to play it, and Neji would have never dared me to spend the day with you."

"Well, it can be a very informative game!" Ino said defensively, knowing that technically it was her fault.

"I don't see why you like it so much."

"You get to learn secrets and share secrets you wouldn't normally be able to tell a person."

"Like?" Shikamaru asked lazily, at least she wasn't complaining.

"Like when I admitted I liked you!" she said, then smacked a hand over her mouth. "I mean. We got Neji to admit he liked someone…."

"Yea, but did that get you anywhere? The situation was too awkward to do anything about the "confession"."

"Like you would have done anything it would be too troublesome," Ino mumbled.

"Certain things aren't troublesome."

"Like me?" Ino looked at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah….i don't see why people bother liking each other the process can be…."

Ino leaned over to him and sealed her mouth over his, stopping him before he could say "troublesome".

"SHIKAMARU!" Inoichi roared. He had walked outside to say bye to Ino. Ino and Shikamaru ripped apart.

"Oops, forgot he was here….," Ino looked at Shikamaru as her father's face grew angrier.

"What!?" Shikaku came outside to see why his long time friend was yelling. Yoshino followed her husband.

"Do you know what your son was just doing?" Inoichi turned to the other two adults.

"Nothing?" Yoshino said.

"Kissing Ino!" this caused all three parents to look at the two teens.

"Well, look at the time! I gotta get home! Bye Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Nara, bye Shika!" Ino stood up and ran to the front door.

She ran home and received a greeting from her roommates when she entered.

"The funniest thing just happened!" Ino said, sitting down.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Ok, I was at Shikamaru's and we were talking about truth or dare a long time and he said I wasn't troublesome, I kissed him. I forgot my dad was there visiting Shikaku. He saw us! He was so mad!" Ino laughed.

"Well….I might move in with you guys!" Kana said to Ino.

Thus began the recalling of today's events and filling each other in on everything that happened.

* * *

I know, i know, there wasnt a whole lot of NejiXTen but there was a fair amount...i hit a writers block with them, but i had everyone else ready to go...i like it, personally. 

so, bear with any grammar errors. i checked through it fast. sooo thanks for reading...and stay tuned! hopefully soooner than a month!

Ok, so... tell me waht you think...its rele simple...look right below this rambling and see the purple button...yea, yea thats it...now click it...YES! just review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Readers!

So, I basically forgot I had even written this story. Then, the other day I found it becuase I was on my old email account. Haha. So, I re-read the entire thing and I am considering starting it up again.

I only will if someone actually wants me to. So, if I get a response to this post, I shall try to update it!

=]

Thanks so much for even paying attention to this story!

If you have suggestions let me know!!!

-Nhelsea Caylor

[I changed my name btw. It used to be like Fairy Princess-17. But i used to be 14....so yeah. I'm 17 now...needed something new.]


End file.
